bobsgamefandomcom-20200216-history
Extras:GNU
Credits for GNU project programs For use of Emacs Copyright © 1985-2019 Carl Mikkelsen, David A. Moon, Richard Stallman, Guy L. Steele Jr. This program is free software: you can redistribute it and/or modify it under the terms of the GNU General Public License as published by the Free Software Foundation, either version 3 of the License, or (at your option) any later version. This program is distributed in the hope that it will be useful, but WITHOUT ANY WARRANTY; without even the implied warranty of MERCHANTABILITY or FITNESS FOR A PARTICULAR PURPOSE. See the GNU General Public License for more details. You should have received a copy of the GNU General Public License along with this program. If not, see . Contributors * Jari Aalto * Ole Aamot * David Abrahams * Eric Abrahamsen * Per Abrahamsen * Tomas Abrahamsson * Raul Acevedo * Nils Ackermann * Drew Adams * Jay K. Adams - Automatic file compression algorithm * Florian Adamsky * Rolf Ade * Ernest Adrogué Calveras * Jimmy Aguilar Mena * Adrian Aichner * Alp Aker * Tsuyoshi Akiho * Alon Albert * Michael Albinus * Nick Alcock * Valery Alexeev * Vladimir Alexiev * Jorge A. Alfaro-Murillo * Suvayu Ali * Russ Allbery * Steven Allen * François Allisson * Toby Allsopp * Andreas Amann * Keith Amidon * Luis R Anaya * Torsten Anders * Micah Anderson * Nozomu Ando * Benjamin Andresen * Ivan Andrus * Ralf Angeli * Memnon Anon * John Anthony * Dmitry Antipov * Béla Anyos * Naohiro Aota * Aurélien Aptel * Takafumi Arakaki * Koichi Arakawa * Mauro Aranda * Joseph Arceneaux - Original text property implementation and X11 support * Kodi Arfer * Akihiro Arisawa * Markus Armbruster * Matt Armstrong * Masayuki Ataka * Bill Atkins * Derek Atkins * Julien Avarre * Nicolas Avrutin * Fredrik Axelsson * Torbjörn Axelsson * Ben Bacarisse * Thomas Bach * Miles Bader * Tobias Bading * Abramo Bagnara * Ali Bahrami * Tijs van Bakel * Jason Baker * David Bakhash * Henrik Bakken * Mohsen Banan * Amin Bandali * Courtney Bane * Thierry Banel * Steinar Bang * Dave Barker * Julien Barnier * Juanma Barranquero * Daniel Barrett * Ryan Barrett * Eli Barzilay - Calculator * John Basrai * Bozhidar Batsov * Christoph Bauer * Matthew Bauer * Boruch Baum * Thomas Baumann * Yves Baumes * Steven L. Baur * Mark D. Baushke * Fabrice Bauzac * Andrew Beals * Pete Beardmore * Antoine Beaupré * Alexander Becher * Florian Beck * Friedrich Beckmann * Nelson H. F. Beebe * Federico Beffa * Joerg Behrmann * Jan Beich * Bastian Beischer * Ruslan Bekenev * Vincent Belaïche * Christopher Beland * Jay Belanger * Eric Bélanger * Theodore C. Belding * Roman Belenov * Alexander L. Belikoff * Thomas Bellmann * Michael Ben-Gershon * Boaz Ben-Zvi * Scott Bender - NeXTstep port * Werner Benger * David Benjamin * Frank Bennett * Sergey Berezin * Daniel Bergey * Fredrik Bergroth * E. Jay Berkenbilt * Stephen Berman * Vincent Bernat * Jonas Bernoulli * R. Bernstein * Karl A. Berry * Miro Bezjak * Richard G. Bielawski * Martin Biely * David J. Biesack * Anna M. Bigatti * Robert Bihlmeyer * Dirk-Jan C. Binnema * Joel Bion * Jordon Biondo * Matt Bisson * Ævar Arnfjörð Bjarmason * Stig Bjorlykke * Ray Blaak * David Blacka * Martin Blais * Chuck Blake * Kevin Blake * Jim Blandy * Claudio Bley * Lee Bochicchio * Jan Böcker * Johan Bockgård * Jes Bodi Klinke * Joel Boehland * Han Boetes * Justin Bogner * Axel Boldt * Ivan Boldyrev * Shawn Boles * Dmitry Bolshakov * Ben Bonfil * Wolfgang Martin Borgert * Lennart Borgman * Marcin Borkowski * Carsten Bormann * Per Bothner - Terminal emulator * Jeremy Bowen - OS/2 port * Martin Boyer * Mark Brader * Ethan Bradford * Michael Brand * Alex Branham * Terrence M. Brannon * Gwen Branwen * Uwe Brauer * Gábor Braun * Roger Breitenstein * David Bremner * Frank P. Bresz * Peter Breton * Tom Breton * Lars Brinkhoff * Emmanuel Briot - XML parser and Ada mode * Alberto Brizio * Kevin Broadey * Daniel Brockman * Vincent P. Broman * Torsten Bronger * Samuel Bronson * Michael Brouwer - NeXTstep port * Chad Brown * David M. Brown * Eric Brown * Hugh Brown * Jed Brown * Ken Brown * Robert Brown * Ryan Brown * Rob Browning - Current Debian packaging * Michael Brumlow * Georges Brun-Cottan * Ken Brush * Martin Buchholz * Trent W. Buck * Joe Buehler * Denis Bueno * Jan-Hein Bührman * David Burger * Brian Burns * Alastair Burt * Tim Burt * Bill Burton * Andreas Burtzlaff * Andreas Büsching * Michael I. Bushnell * Scott Byer * David Byers * Włodzimierz Bzyl * Filipe Cabecinhas * João Cachopo * David Cadé * Michaël Cadilhac * Tino Calancha * Nicolas Calderon Asselin * David Caldwell - Current macOS port * Callum Cameron * David A. Capello * Luca Capello * Shawn M. Carey - some early FreeBSD support * Brian D. Carlstrom * Germano Caronni * Bill Carpenter * Jefferson Carpenter * John F. Carr * Matthew Carter * Joe Casadonte * Ed L. Cashin * David Casperson * Damien Cassou * Per Cederqvist * Puneeth Chaganti * Hans Chalupsky * Tim Chambers * Hubert Chan * Nitish Chandra * Steve Chapel * Erik Charlebois * Chris Chase * Robert J. Chassell * Jiajie Chen * Kan-Ru Chen * Karl Chen * Cédric Chépied * Gregory Chernov * Dick R. Chiang * Lixin Chin * Andrei Chițu * Jihyun Cho * Andrew Choi - Original macOS port * Chong Yidong - Original maintainer * Sylvain Chouleur * Kailash C. Chowksey * Dan Christensen * Kevin Christian * Rob Christie * Jacek Chrząszcz * Sandra Jean Chua * Jaeyoun Chung * Artem Chuprina * Toon Claes * Johan Claesson * Stewart M. Clamen * James J. Clark * Mike Clarkson - EDT emulator * Daniel Clemente * Glynn Clements - Snake and Tetris * Jeff Clough * Robert Cochran * Daniel M Coffman * Andrew Cohen * Daniel Colascione - JavaScript mode * Charles Coldwell * Adrian Colley * François-David Collin * Skip Collins * Stephen Compall * Jérémy Compostella * Sean Connor * Aaron Conole * Christoph Conrad * Basil L. Contovounesios * Michael R. Cook * Richard Copley * Andrea Corallo * Scott Corley * Joe Corneli * Jason S. Cornez * Alfred Correira * Jack Coughlin * Jérémie Courrèges-Anglas - Current OpenBSD packaging * Ludovic Courtès * Alex Coventry * Noel Cragg * Jeramey Crawford * Bogdan Creanga * Scott A Crosby * Tim Cross * Ryan Crum * Andrew Csillag - M4 mode * Tibor Csögör * Toby S. Cubitt * Davor Cubranic * Jure Čuhalev * Baoqiu Cui * Brian Cully * Paul Curry * Matt Curtis * Doug Cutting * Jarosław Czekalski * Yuri D'Elia * Matthias Dahl * Felix H. Dahlke * Jeffrey T. Dairiki * Peter Danenberg * Marcus G. Daniels * Julien Danjou * Satyaki Das * Vivek Dasmohapatra * Joshua Datko * Derek L. Davies * Mark Davies * Dan Davison * Richard Dawe * Wesley Dawson * Exal de Jesus Garcia Carrillo * Dominique de Waleffe * Kelly Dean * Eric Decker * Michael DeCorte * Daniel Dehennin * Hans-Peter Deifel * Vincent Del Vecchio * Sébastien Delafond * Christophe Deleuze * Gary Delp * Łukasz Demianiuk * Nachum Dershowitz * Cameron Desautels * Orivej Desh * David H. Detlefs * Caleb Deupree * Francis Devereux * Matthieu Devin * Thomas DeWeese * Dieter Deyke * Jim Diamond * Ian Dickson * Paul Dickson * Mark Diekhans * Joost Diepenmaat * Christophe de Dinechin - NeXTstep port * Eric Ding * Yann Dirson * Christoph Dittmann * Jan Djärv * Mikael Djurfeldt * Evgeni Dobrev * Lawrence R. Dodd * Deniz Dogan * Yavor Doganov * Daniel E. Doherty * Nick Dokos * José L. Doménech * Carsten Dominik * Ross Donaldson * Rui-Tao Dong * İsmail Dönmez * Sam Dooley * Peter Doornbosch * Thomas Dorner * Michael Downes * Scott Draves * Benjamin Drieu - Pong game implementation * Nicholas Drozd * Levin Du * Joev Dubach * Denys Duchier * Michael Welsh Duggan * Lee Duhem * Viktor Dukhovni - Dumping under SunOS 4.0 * Alex Dunn * Ian Dunn * Jason Dunsmore * Sérgio Durigan Júnior - EUDCB/BBDB bug fixes * Bartosz Duszel * Jacques Duthen * G Dinesh Dutt * Jeff Dwork * Vasil Stoyanov Dyakov * Peter Dyballa * Thomas Dye * Dmitry Dzhus * John W. Eaton * Rolf Ebert - Ada mode * Aaron Ecay * Matthew Economou - Original OpenBSD packaging * Carl Edman - NeXTstep port * Joe Edmonds * David Edmondson * Christoph Egger * Paul Eggert * Stephen Eglen * Christian Egli * Mark W. Eichin * Karl Eichwalder * Eric Eide * Torbjörn Einarsson * Helmut Eller * Daniel Elliott * Damien Elmes * Josh Elsasser * Thierry Emery * Tsugutomo Enami * Henrik Enberg * Katsuhiro Hermit Endo * Mattias Engdegård * Daniel Engeler * Myles English * David Engster * Syver Enstad * Svante Carl V. Erichsen * Jon Ericson * Hans Henrik Eriksen * Era Eriksson * Michael D. Ernst * Arash Esbati * Ata Etemadi * Johan Euphrosine * Ian Eure * Evangelos Evangelou * David Egan Evans * Scott Evans * Eugene Exarevsky * Mike Fabian * Stefano Facchini * Jö Fahlke * Sam Falkner * Tao Fang * Frederik Farnbach - Morse code converter * Ralf Fassel * Christian Faulhammer * Peter Feigl * Josh Feinstein * Peter Felecan - Solaris packaging * Rich Felker * Chris Feng * Robert Fenk * Wolfram Fenske * Nelson Jose dos Santos Ferreira * Nic Ferrier * Matt Fidler * Oscar Figueiredo * Jared Finder * Sigbjorn Finne * Ami Fischman * Fred Fish * Paul Fisher * Barry Fishman * Steve Fisk * Thomas Fitzsimmons * Nathaniel Flath * Marc Fleischeuers * Francois Fleuret * John J Foerch * Karl Fogel * Claudio Fontana * Chris Foote * Mikael Fornius * Matthias Förste * Decklin Foster * Gary Foster * Frederik Fouvry * Brian Fox * Eric S. Fraga * Evgeny Fraimovitch * Jerry Frain * Nicolas François * Romain Francoise * Rick Frankel * Paul Franklin * Scott Frazer * Gary Fredericks * Samuel Freilich * John Fremlin * Sebastian Freundt * Inge Frick * Noah Friedman * Friedrich Delgado Friedrichs * Maxime Edouard Robert Froumentin * Andreas Fuchs * Óscar Fuentes * Hironori Fujii * Masayuki Fujii * Masashi Fujimoto * Hiroshi Fujishima * Shigeru Fukaya - Byte compiler testsuite * Michael Fulbright * Eirik Fuller * Ippei Furuhashi * Hallvard Breien Furuseth * Keith Gabryelski - Binary file editor * Wojciech Gac * Cristian Gafton * Lele Gaifax * Tomasz Gajewski * Dawid Gajownik * Peter S. Galbraith * Kevin Gallagher * Kevin Gallo * Jonathan Ganc * Cheng Gao * Christian Garbs * Alexandre Garreau * Valentin Gatien-Baron * Aidan Gauland * Oleksandr Gavenko * Howard Gayle * Guy Geens * Julian Gehring * Nil Geisweiller * Christopher Genovese * Boyd Lynn Gerber * Daniel M. German * Gregorio Gervasio, Jr. * Kaveh R. Ghazi * Emanuele Giaquinta * Rob Giardina * Frederick Giasson * Arnaud Giersch * Niels Giesen * Stephen C. Gilardi * David Gilbert - Original Amiga port * Stephen Gildea * Julien Gilles - Mailing list minor mode for Gnus * David Gillespie * Daniel Kahn Gillmor * Manuel Giraud * Marc Girod * Dario Gjorgjevski * Wolfgang Glas * David Glasser * Arne Georg Gleditsch * Bob Glickstein * Wolfram Gloger * Trond Eivind Glomsrød * Will Glozer * Nicolas Goaziou * Deepak Goel * David S. Goldberg * David De La Harpe Golden * Robert P. Goldman * Boris Goldowsky * Geoff Gole * Adam Gołębiowski * Ilya N. Golubev * Maksim Golubev * Manuel Gómez * David Goodger * Brent Goodrick * Dmitry Gorbik * Justin Gordon * Jacob Gore * Shun-ichi Goto * Hans de Graaff * John Grabowski * Alexander Gramiak * Håkan Granath * Nicolas Graner * Achim Gratz * Raimon Grau * Jean-Philippe Gravel * Chris Gray * Angelo Graziosi * Geoff Greene * Chris Gregory * Kevin Greiner * Georg C. F. Greve * Michelangelo Grigni * Odd Gripenstam - DCL command file editor * Markus Gritsch * Kristoffer Grönlund * Sébastien Gross * Kai Großjohann * Steve Grubb * Michael Gschwind * Stefan Guath * Bastien Guerry * Henry Guillaume * Mike Gulick * Filipp Gunbin * Wei-Wei Guo * Aleksei Gusev * Dmitry Gutov * Doug Gwyn - Portable alloca implementation * Kester Habermann * Daniel Hackney * Alexander Haeckel * Mike Haertel * Phil Hagelberg * Tom Hageman * Dale Hagglund * Stefan-W. Hahn * Bruno Haible * Jean Haidouk * Andrew Hall * Chris Hall * Gustav Hållberg * Bob Halley * Junio C. Hamano * Kiyoto Hamano * Jackson Ray Hamilton * Daniel Hammer * Frederic Han * Shinya Hanataka * Harald Hanche-Olsen * Eric Hanchrow * Ken'ichi Handa * Darrel R. Hankerson - OS/2 port contributor * Charles M. Hannum * Bernt Hansen * David Hansen * Flemming Hoejstrup Hansen * Lars Hansen * Chris Hanson * Jun Hao * Yuuki Harano * Wes Hardaker * Jesper Harder - yenc encoded message decoder * Raja R. Harinath * Marcus Harnisch * Michael Harnois * Tim Harper * Ben Harris * Mike A. Harris * Steven Elliot Harris * Alexandru Harsanyi - SOAP web service access library * Joakim Hårsman * K. Shane Hartman * Jürgen Hartmann * Philipp Haselwarter * Roy Hashimoto * Knut Anders Hatlen * Markus Hauck * Aaron S. Hawley * Jonathan Shin Hayase * Yoshiki Hayashi * Liam Healy * Chris Hecker * David Hedbor * Michael Heerdegen * Karl M. Hegbloom * Simen Heggestøyl * Richard M. Heiberger * John Heidemann * Jochen Hein * P. E. Jareth Hein * Gernot Heiser * Markus Heiser * Jean-Christophe Helary * Jon Kåre Hellan * Nick Helm * Bryan Henderson * Will Henney * Magnus Henoch * Markus Heritsch - Ada mode * Sebastian Hermida * Stuart D. Herring * Dirk Herrmann * Mark A. Hershberger * Bernhard Herzog * Peter Heslin * Karl Heuer * Stuart Hickinbottom * Manabu Higashida - DOS port * Nobuyuki Hikichi * Joe Hildebrand * Paul Hilfinger * Greg Hill * Troy Hinckley * Konrad Hinsen * Hoan Ton-That * Matt Hodges * Kahlil Hodgson * Yann Hodique * Jaap-Henk Hoepman * Jonas Hoersch * Michael Hoffman * Wieland Hoffmann * Toke Høiland-Jørgensen * Markus Holmberg * Anders Holst - Versatile completion and expansion package * Joel Ray Holveck * Jeffrey C. Honig * Darren Hoo * Mark Hood * Kyotaro Horiguchi * Tassilo Horn - DocView mode * Gunnar Horrigmo * Thomas Horsley * Richard Hoskins * Yu-ji Hosokawa * Michael Hotchin * Jürgen Hötzel - Arch Linux packaging * Tom Houlder - Manual C++ template instantiation generator * Antonin Houska * Joakim Hove - HTML to plain text converter * Denis Howe * Tim Howe * Gary Howell * Brad Howes * Petr Hráček - Fedora packaging * Josh Huber * Greg Hudson * Roberto Huelga Díaz * John Hughes * Wilfred Hughes * Thomas Hühn * David Hull * Tudor Hulubei * Mitchel Humpherys * David Hunter * Lukas Huonker * Lars Hupfeldt Nielsen * Adam Hupp * Jarmo Huuri * Steven Huwig * Andrew Hyatt * Álvar Jesús Ibeas Martín * Tatsuya Ichikawa * Lars Magne Ingebrigtsen * Francois Felix Ingrand * Andrew Innes * Seiichiro Inoue - XIM support contributor * Shinsuke Irie * Tetsuya Irie * Noorul Islam * Kazuhiro Ito * Hideki Iwamoto * Motonori Iwamuro * Iku Iwasa * Rajappa Iyer * N. Jackson * Philip Jackson * Trey Jackson * Grégoire Jadi * Andreas Jaeger * Aubrey Jaffer * Martyn Jago * Caveh Jalali * Joakim Jalap * Jerry James * Pavel Janík * Michal Jankowski * David Jansen * Paul Jarc * Robert Jarzmik * Ulf Jasper - Convert diary entries to iCalendar format, RSS and Atom based newsticker, puzzle game * Jakub Jelínek * Brian Jenkins * Wolfgang Jenkner * Aaron Jensen * Daniel Jensen * Darrin B. Jewell * Sven Joachim * Bjarte Johansen * Vagn Johansen * Jeff Johnson * Michael K. Johnson * Shaun Johnson * Thorsten Jolitz * Peter Jolly * Dave Jones * Gareth Jones * Kyle Jones - The Game of Life implementation * Peter Jones * Richard W.M. Jones * Terry Jones * Mick Jordan * Arne Jørgensen * Simon Josefsson * Sudish Joseph * Alexandre Julliard - Git support * Theodore Jump * Christophe Junke * Matthew Junker * Krzysztof Jurewicz * Tomoji Kagatani - Send mail with SMTP * David Kågedal * Brewster Kahle * Fan Kai * Mirek Kaim * Johannes Kaiser * Kurt B. Kaiser * Jambunathan Kalyanasundaram * Jay Kamat * Jonathan I. Kamens * Tokuya Kameshima * Lute Kamstra * Daiji Kanematsu * Zachary Kanfer * Stefan Kangas * Ivan Kanis - Mercurial support * Kalle Kankare * Shakthi Kannan * Kim-Minh Kaplan * Gregor Kappler * Thomas Kappler * Nevin Kapur * Yuri Karaban * Shyam Karanatt * Marcus Karlsson * Ehud Karni * Sriram Karra * Yoshiaki Kasahara * David Kastrup * David Kaufman * Roland Kaufmann * Petri Kaurinkoski * Rob Kaut * Henry Kautz * Taichi Kawabata * Taro Kawagishi * İsmail Göktuğ Kayaalp * Howard Kaye * Vladimir Kazanov * Mike Kazantsev * Pete Kazmier * Aidan Kehoe * Brendan Kehoe * Ikumi Keita * Ian Kelling * Joseph M. Kelsey * Kirk Kelsey * Zoltán Kéménczy * Sam Kendall * Giorgos Keramidas * George Kettleborough * Ben Key * Ritesh Khadgaray * Yuri Khan * Ahmed Khanzada * Konstantin Kharlamov * Anmol Khirbat * Michael Kifer * Harri Kiiskinen * Richard Kim * Richard King * W. Trevor King * James E. Kingdon * Sebastien Kirche * Jostein Kjønigsen * Greg Klanderman * Felix E. Klee * Karl Kleinpaste * Peter Kleiweg * Martin Kletzander * Rune Kleveland * Konstantin Kliakhandler * Karel Klíč - SELinux support contributor * Alexander Klimov * Peder O. Klingenberg * Geert Kloosterman * Fritz Knabe * Eric Knauel * Shuhei Kobayashi * Yasuhiro Kobayashi * Pavel Kobyakov * Norbert Koch * Dima Kogan * Marko Kohtala * Seweryn Kokot * Evgeni Kolev * Larry K. Kolodney * Andrii Kolomoiets * Tommi Komulainen * Michał Kondraciuk * Daniel Koning * David M. Koppelman * Kirill A. Korinskiy * Vasily Korytov * Jiří Košek * Yoshinori Koseki - Minor mode to display inline images * Alex Kosorukoff * Nuutti Kotivuori * Andrey Kotlarski * Robert L Krawitz - Original pop-up menu support * Oleh Krehel * Jürgen Kreileder * Sebastian Kremer * Joost Kremers * Martin Kretzschmar * Alexander Kreuzer * Albert Krewinkel * Jens Krinke * Dhruva Krishnamurthy * Thor Kristoffersen * Frank Kruchio * Michał Krzywkowski * Ryszard Kubiak * Nikolay Kudryavtsev * Geoff Kuenning * Alexander Kuleshov * Ognyan Kulev * Constantin Kulikov * Kishore Kumar * Naveen Kumar * Sinny Kumari * Yoshinori Kuniga * Tak Kunihiro * Mike Kupfer * Jochen Küpper * Dmitry Kurochkin * Igor Kuzmin - Closure conversion for statically scoped lisp * René Kyllingstad * Florian La Roche * Rafael Laboissière * Jussi Lahdenniemi * Juan León Lahoz García * Triet Hoai Lai * Daniel LaLiberte * Mike Lamb * Dave Lambert * Mark Lambert * Tim Landscheidt * Karl Landstrom - JavaScript editing mode * Mario Lang * Adrian Lanz * Ken Laprade * Martin Larose * Aaron Larson * James R. Larus * Gemini Lasswell * Vinícius José Latorre * Olivier Laurens * Jens Lautenbacher * Noah Lavine * Simon Law * Richard Lawrence * Mark Laws * Kevin Layer * Dmitry Lazurkin * Kévin Le Gouguec * Matthew Leach * Stephen Leake * Olivier Lecarme * Jens Lechtenboerger * Elliot Lee * Felix Lee * Luke Lee * Luke Yen-Xun Lee * Matt Lee - Manual cover design * Seokchan Lee * Jonathan Leech-Pepin * Marc Lefranc * Andreas Leha * Simon Leinen * Werner Lemberg * Matthieu Lemerre * Ted Lemon * Ulrich Leodolter * Frédéric Lepied * Remi Letot * Andreas Leue * Antoine Levitt * Richard Levitte * Tom Levy * Allen Li * Feng Li * Andrzej Lichnerowicz * Mats Lidell * Ethan Ligon * Teemu Likonen * Timo Lilja * Peter Liljenberg * Mark Lillibridge * Christian Limpach - NeXTstep port * Olive Lin * Lars Lindberg * Christopher Lindblad * Timo Juhani Lindfors * Anders Lindgren * Björn Lindström * Thomas Link * Juri Linkov * Francis Litterio * Sergey Litvinov * Leo Liu * Roy Liu * Lars Ljung * Ralph Loader * Artyom Loenko * Ingo Lohmar * Vladimir Lomov * Mike Long * Emilio C. Lopes * Daniel Lopez * David Lord * Phillip Lord * Károly Lőrentey * Martin Lorentzon * Pierre Lorenzon * Eyal Lotem * Samuel Loury * David D Love * Martin Jesper Low Madsen * Xi Lu * Yong Lu * Daniel Lublin * Matthew Luckie * Sascha Lüdecke * Eric M. Ludlam * John K. Luebs * Andreas Luik * Carl Henrik Lunde * Matt Lundin * Wolfgang Lux * Pierre-Yves Luyten * Christian Lynbech * Warren Lynn * Alan Mackenzie * David J. MacKenzie * Christopher J. Madsen * Neil M. Mager * Arni Magnusson * Patrick Mahan * Thamer Mahmoud * Harald Maier * Xavier Maillard * Mark W Maimone * Jeremy Bertram Maitin-Shepard * Jindřich Makovička * Artur Malabarba * Jarno Malmari * Håkon Malmedal * Raffael Mancini * Ken Manheimer * Nicholas Maniscalco * Bill Mann * Niall Mansfield * Bahodir Mansurov * Kjartan Maraas * Jérôme Marant * Don March * Jonathan Marchand * José E. Marchesi * Michael Marchionna * Brian Marick * John Marino * Jose Marino * Michael Markert * Istvan Marko * Sidney Markowitz * Craig Markwardt * Colin Marquardt * Eric Marsden * Ury Marshak * Robert Marshall * Simon Marshall * Laurent Martelli * Bengt Mårtensson * Charlie Martin * Marek Martin * Agustín Martín Domingo * Sergio Martinez * Henrique Martins * Kazushi Marukawa * Gaël Marziou * Miciah Masters * Samer Masterson * John Mastro * Joe Matarazzo * Stig Sandbeck Mathisen * Yukihiro Matsumoto * Tomohiro Matsuyama * Ralf Mattes * Gordon Matzigkeit * Michael R. Mauger * David Maus * Doug Maxey * F. Thomas May * David Z. Maze * David McCabe * Jay McCarthy * Daniel McClanahan * Matt McClure * Devon Sean McCullough * Craig McDaniel * Mike McEwan * Greg McGary * Roland McGrath * Brian McKenna * Mike McLean * Michael McNamara * George McNinch * David Megginson * Mathias Megyei * Werner Meisner * Harald Meland * Marco Melgazzi * Howard Melman * Ben Menasha * Will Mengarini * Saulius Menkevičius * Jason Merrill * Stefan Merten * Andreas Merziger * Ben A. Mesander * Wayne Mesard * Dean Messing * Perry E. Metzger * Matthias Meulien * Kyle Meyer * Jim Meyering * Scott M. Meyers * David Michael * Pontus Michael * Simon Michael * Max Mikhanosha * Charles Millar * Brad Miller * Jeff Miller * Christian Millour * Jordan Milodinov * Zoran Milojevic * Jonathan Kyle Mitchell * Lawrence Mitchell * Mark Mitchell * W. Garrett Mitchener * Anand Mitra * Hisashi Miyashita * Keitaro Miyazaki * Masanori Miyoshi * Richard Mlynarik * Kaushal Modi * Alan Modra * Christian Moe * Mosur Mohan * Niels Möller * Gerd Möllmann - Original maintainer * Dani Moncayo * John Mongan * Stefan Monnier - Original maintainer * Andrew L. Moore * Chris Moore * David Moore * Jeremy Moore * Keith Moore * Niklas Morberg * Andy Moreton * Thomas Morgan * Jan Moringen * Tomohiko Morioka * Bjørn Mork * Glenn Morris * Don Morrison * Jacob Morzinski * David Mosberger-Tang * Evan Moses * Grégory Mounié * Matthieu Moy * Felix Mueller * Patric Mueller * Heiko Muenkel * Ulrich Müller * Matthew Mundell * Svend Tollak Munkejord * Eduardo Muñoz * Peter Münster * Shuuichirou Murata * Thomas W Murphy * Trevor Murphy * Diane Murray * Riccardo Murri * Akinori Musha * Ramakrishnan Muthukrishnan * Timo Myyrä * K. Nagashima * Sen Nagata * Erik Naggum * András Nagy * Gergely Nagy * Abraham Nahum * Nobuyoshi Nakada * Makoto Nakagawa * Yukihiro Nakai * Hiroyuki Nakaji * Mikio Nakajima * Toshikazu Nakamura * Hiroshi Nakano * Sho Nakatani * Kenjiro Nakayama * Yoichi Nakayama * Sundar Narasimhan * Vadim Nasardinov * Michal Nazarewicz * Sean Neakums * Mark Neale * Martin Neitzel * Štěpán Němec * Felicián Németh * Daniel Néri * Christian Neukirchen * Thomas Neumann * Ulrich Neumerkel * Chris Newton * Matthew Newton * Mike Newton * Than Ngo * Thien-Thi Nguyen * Nguyễn Thái Ngọc Duy * Seth Nickell * Jürgen Nickelsen * Dan Nicolaescu * Troels Nielsen * Kalle Olavi Niemitalo * Han-Wen Nienhuys * Fabrice Niessen * Jan Nieuwenhuizen * Yutaka Niibe * Satoshi Niimi * Hrvoje Nikšić * Joachim Nilsson * Ola Nilsson * Keisuke Nishida * Yuya Nishihara * Shoji Nishimura * Bob Nnamtrop * Leonardo Nobrega * Toshiaki Nomura * Yoshinari Nomura * Jeff Norden * Andrew Norman * Ben North * Andrew W. Nosenko * Konstantin Novitsky * Sławomir Nowaczyk * Steve Nygard * Theresa O'Connor - JSON parser and generator * Peter O'Gorman * Sean O'Halpin * Barry O'Reilly * Sean O'Rourke * Bryan O'Sullivan * David T. O'Toole * Gary Oberbrunner * Fred Oberhauser * Susanne Oberhauser * Felipe Ochoa * Hirofumi Ogawa * Atsuo Ohki * Kentaro Ohkouchi * Thorsten Ohl * Christian Ohler * Olof Ohlsson Sax * Kenichi Okada * Tetsurou Okazaki * Alexandre Oliva * Caio Tiago Oliveira * Christopher Oliver * Peter Oliver * Bob Olson * Michael Olson * David Olsson * Mihai Olteanu * Elias Oltmanns * Ken Olum * Hiroshi Oota * Andrew Oram * Sergei Organov * Victor J. Orlikowski * Michael Orlitzky * José Antonio Ortega Ruiz * Rainer Orth * Daniel Ortmann * Mark Osbourne * Karol Ostrovsky * Takaaki Ota * Mark Oteiza * Karl Otness * Alex Ott * Vegard Øye * Keith Packard * Dmitri Paduchikh * Brian Palmer * John H. Palmieri * Chetan Pandya * Rasmus Pank Roulund * Vibhav Pant * Vladimir Panteleev * Cecilio Pardo * Pieter E. J. Pareit * Jim Paris * Jae-hyeon Park * William Parsons * Maciek Pasternacki * David Pathakjee * Ross Patterson * Santiago Payà i Miralta * David Pearson * Juan Pechiar * Jeff Peck * Stephen Pegoraro * Walter C. Pelissero * Damyan Pepper * Lewis Perin * Damon Anton Permezel * Frédéric Perrin * Tom Perrine * William M. Perry * Arun Persaud * Per Persson * Derek Peschel * Stephen Peters * Jens Petersen * Jens-Ulrik Holger Petersen * Sam Peterson * Wenjamin Petrenko * Alakazam Petrofsky * Bojan Petrovic * Andy Petrusenco * Nicolas Petton * Daniel Pfeiffer * Karl Pflästerer * Ted Phelps * Deanna Phillips * Justus Piater * Richard L. Pieri * Frederic Pierresteguy * François Pinard * Michael Piotrowski * Elias Pippin * Clément Pit-Claudel * Carlos Pita * Daniel Pittman * Francesco Pizzolante * Mark Plaksin * Thomas Plass * Christian Plate * Christian Plaunt * Robert Pluim * George D. Plymale II * Paul Pogonyshev * Martin Pohlack * Alexander Pohoyda * Pierre Poissinger * Andreas Politz * David Ponce * Fabrice Popineau * Dan Ports - Current macOS port * Noam Postavsky * Francesco A. Potortì * Peter Povinec * Tim Powers * Sergey Poznyakoff * Pieter E. J. Praet * Michael D. Prange * Mukesh Prasad * Brian Preble * Chris Prince * Bill Pringlemeir * Giuliano Procida * Etienne Prud'homme * Steve Purcell * Malcolm Purvis * Dominique Quatravaux * Daniel Quinlan * Cesar Quiroz * Yoni Rabkin Katzenell * Ivan Radanov Ivanov * Jim Radford * Ken Raeburn * Colin Rafferty * N. Raghavendra * Benjamin Ragheb * Florian Ragwitz * Marko Rahamaa * Renchi Raju * Daniel Ralston * James Ralston * Ashwin Ram * Madan Ramakrishnan * T.V. Raman * Joe Ramey * Leonard Randall * Paul Rankin * Lasse Rasinen * Lars Balker Rasmussen * Lars Rasmusson * Nikolaus Rath * Tom Rauchenwald * Debarshi Ray * Eric S. Raymond * David Raynes * Uday S Reddy * Michael Redinger * Alex Reed * Martin J. Reed * Gareth Rees * Mihir Rege * Tom Regner * Stefan Reichör * George V. Reilly * Paul Reilly * Edward M. Reingold * Joe Reiss * Joachim Reiter * David Reitter - Aquamacs maintainer * Charles Rendleman * Jack Repenning * Bruno Félix Rezende Ribeiro * Alex Rezinsky * Brandon Craig Rhodes * Christophe Rhodes * Thomas Riccardi * Nicolas Richard * Bill Richter * Giovanni Ridolfi * Jason Riedy * Benjamin Riefenstahl * Rob Riepel * Pascal Rigaux * Tobias Ringström * Renaud Rioboo * Lara Rios * Gergely Riskó * Tobias C. Rittweiler * Paul Rivier * Andrew Robbins * Adrian Robert - Original macOS and NeXTstep port * Neil Roberts * Nick Roberts * Roland B. Roberts * David Robinow * David Robinson * John Robinson * Francesc Rocher * Jonathan Rockway * Kevin Rodgers * Roberto Rodríguez * Denis B. Roegel * Charles A. Roelli * Olaf Rogalsky * Bob Rogers * Abdó Roig-Maranges * Danny Roozendaal * Ari Roponen * Christian von Roques * Radon Rosborough * Joel Rosdahl * Sebastian Rose * Dan Rosenberg * Larry Rosenberg * William Rosenblatt * Viktor Rosenfeld * Bernhard Rosenkränzer * Peter Rosin * Andrea Rossetti * Markus Rost * Terje Rosten * Carl D. Roth * David Röthlisberger * Andreas Rottmann * Evgeny Roubinchtein * Allen S. Rout * Mike Rowan * Guillermo J. Rozas * Paul Rubin * Martin Rudalics * Miguel Ruiz * Ivar Rummelhoff * Jason Rumney - Windows port contributor * Philipp Rumpf * Peter Runestig * Wolfgang Rupprecht * Andrea Russo * Benjamin Rutt * Jan Rychter * Kevin Ryde * Richard Ryniker * Changwoo Ryu * Jarosław Rzeszótko * E Sabof * Tiago Saboga * Jay Sachs * Phil Sainty * Takuya Saito * Pawel Salek * James B. Salem * Petr Salinger * Boris Samorodov * Aamod Sane * Masahiko Sato * Markus Sauermann * Olli Savia * Timo Savola * Andy Sawyer * Jorgen Schäfer * Holger Schauer * Julian Scheid * Andrew Schein * William F. Schelter * Wolfgang Scherer * Roderick Schertler * Stefan Schimanski * Hynek Schlawack * Ralph Schleicher * Gregor Schmid * Christopher Schmidt * Jens Uwe Schmidt * Michael Schmidt * Alan Schmitt * Frank Schmitt * Alain Schneble * Vasilij Schneidermann * Ronald S. Schnell * Wolfgang Schnerring * Philippe Schnoebelen * Stefan Schoef * Dieter Schoen * Daniel Schoepe * Christoph Scholtes * Oliver Scholz * Raymond Scholz * Rainer Schöpf * Jan Schormann * Alex Schroeder * Simon Schubert * Michael Schuldt * Eric Schulte * Nikolaj Schumacher * Dieter Schuster * Andreas Schwab * Randal L. Schwartz * Christian Schwarzgruber * Steve Scott * Giuseppe Scrivano * Andy Seaborne * Charles Sebold * Tom Seddon * Dale Sedivec * Jan Seeger * Peter Seibel * Oliver Seidel * Michal Sekletar - Fedora packaging * Andreas Seltenreich * Jouni K. Seppänen * Manuel Serrano * Paul Sexton * Hovav Shacham * John Shahid * Stanislav Shalunov * Gregory Neil Shapiro * Marc Shapiro * Richard Sharman * Justin Sheehy * Suhail Shergill * Michael Shields * Michihito Shigemura * Gregory Shimansky * Olin Shivers * Ilya Shlyakhter * Ivan Shmakov * Yasushi Shoji * Alexander Shopov * Mark E. Shoulson * Yuri Shtil * Feng Shu * Ashish Shukla * Alan Shutko * Sean Sieger * Kay Sievers * Tibor Šimko * Adeodato Simó * Aditya Siram * Danny Siu * Adam Sjøgren * Jaroslav Škarvada * Espen Skoglund * Jon Anders Skorpen * Ville Skyttä * Rick Sladkey * Lynn Slater * Andrey Slusar * Chris Smith * David Smith * James TD Smith * John-David T. Smith * Paul D. Smith * Randall Smith * William Smith * Brian Sniffen * Wilson Snyder * Alin C. Soare * Volker Sobek * Michal Sojka * Adam Sokolnicki * Bjorn Solberg * William Sommerfeld * Rüdiger Sonderfeld * Yuanle Song * Simon South * Toby Speight * Michael Sperber * Andre Spiegel * Adam Spiers * Vitalie Spinu * Trevor Spiteri * Kaushik Srenevasan * Andre Srinivasan * Manoj Srivastava * Michael Staats * Lennart Staflin * Stephan Stahl * Kenneth Stailey * Darren Stalder * Per Starbäck * Greg Stark * Thomas Steffen * Øyvind Stegard * Ulf Stegemann * Reiner Steib * Edwin Steiner * Sam Steingold * Łukasz Stelmach * Fritz Stelzer * Åke Stenhoff * Philipp Stephani * Peter Stephenson * Ken Stevens * Paul Stevenson * William Stevenson * Andy Stewart * Jonathan Stigelman * Liam Stitt * Martin Stjernholm * Paul Stodghill * Leigh Stoller * Kim F. Storm * James Stout * Steve Strassmann * Klaus Straubinger * Gaute B Strokkenes * Denis Stünkel * Christopher Suckling * Shinichirou Sugou * Sanghyuk Suh * Steven Suhr * John Sullivan * Shuguang Sun * Phil Sung * Etienne Suvasa - Manual cover art * Keiichi Suzuki * Martin Svenson * Alan Svensson * Noah Swainland * Kurt Swanson * Rupert Swarbrick * Ed Swarthout * Kayvan A. Sylvan * Olaf Sylvester * Jan Synáček - Fedora packaging * Alfred M. Szmidt * Akira Tagoh * Kaoru Takahashi * Naoto Takahashi * Kousuke Takai * Ryo Takaishi * Vitaly Takmazov * Jules Tamagnan * Steven Tamm * Shingo Tanaka * Craig Tanis * Samuel Tardieu * Jan Tatarik * João Távora * Owen W. Taylor * Pierre Téchoueyres * Federico Tedin * Luc Teirlinck * Brian P Templeton * Prestoo Ten * Sebastian Tennant * Timo Teräs - Alpine packaging * Nick Terrell * Kai Tetzlaff * Sriram Thaiyar * Jean-Philippe Theberge * Samuel Thibault * Jens Toivo Berger Thielemann * Axel Thimm * Alan J Third * Dave Thomas * Mark Thomas * Reuben Thomas * Jim Thompson * Ryan Thompson * Christopher Thorne * Martin Thornquist * Robert Thorpe * Pat Thoyts * Simon Thum * Wilson H. Tien * Oleg S. Tihonov * Bake Timmons * Justin Timmons * Albert L. Ting * John Tobey * Jhair Tocancipa Triana * Nali Toja * Marcelo Toledo * Toru Tomabechi * Muchenxuan Tong * Björn Torkelsson * T.F. Torrey * Erik Toubro Nielsen * Leonard H. Tower Jr. * Nathan Trapuzzano * Mark Triggs * Markus Triska * Erik W. Troan * Christophe Troestler * Tom Tromey * James Troup * John F. Trudeau * Edward Trumbo * Trung Tran-Duc * Remek Trzaska * Masatoshi Tsuchiya * Tetsuo Tsukamoto * Toru Tsuneyoshi * Stephen J. Turnbull * Peter Tury * Jack Twiley * Ryan Twitchell * Eli Tziperman * Göran Uddeborg * Daiki Ueno * Dirk Ullrich * Masanobu Umeda * Koaunghi Un * Jonathan G. Underwood - Fedora packaging * Kevin Brubeck Unhammer * Derek Upham * Vaidheeswaran C * Rajesh Vaidheeswarran * Jonathan Vail * Tommi Vainikainen * James Van Artsdalen * Brian van den Broek * Paul Van Der Walt * Neil W. Van Dyke * Tim Van Holder * James R. Van Zandt * Marshall T. Vandegrift * Rémi Vanicat * Joshua Varner * Sébastien Vauban * Philippe Vaucher * David Vazquez * Laimonas Vėbra * Michael Vehrs * Aki Vehtari * Didier Verna * Joakim Verona * Gábor Vida * Ulrik Vieth * Thierry Vignaud - Mageia packaging * Lluís Vilanova * Ivan Vilata i Balaguer * Sergey Vinokurov * Geoffrey Voelker - Windows and DOS port contributor * Andreas Vögele * Vladimir Volovich * Thierry Volpiatto * Peter von der Ahé * Titus von der Malsburg * Joseph E. Vornehm Jr. * Alexander Vorobiev * Yuriy Vostrikov * Max Vozeler * Johan Vromans * Jan Vroonhof * Mirko Vukovic * Ferenc Wágner * Marco Wahl * Ronan Waide * William Waites * Helmut Waitzmann * Anders Waldenborg * Stefan Waldherr * Inge Wallin * John Paul Wallington * Pete Walter * Colin G. Walters * Marco Walther * Chunyu Wang * Diancheng Wang * Le Wang * Liang Wang * Pete Ware * Philippe Waroquiers * Barry A. Warsaw * Mark H. Weaver * Christopher Allan Webber * Joel N. Weber II * Zhang Wei * Nikolai Weibull * Frank Weinberg * Johannes Weiner * Robert Weiner * Ilja Weis * Peter J. Weisberg * Henning Weiss * Nathan Weizenbaum * Morten Welinder - DOS port * Henry Weller * Christopher Wellons * Joseph Brian Wells * Hans Wennborg * Michael Weylandt * Peter Whaite * Rodney J. Whitby * Bill White * Christopher J. White * Kelvin White * Leo P. White * John F. Whitehead * Jeremy Whitlock * Espen Wiborg * Eduard Wiebe * John Wiegley - Current maintainer * Matthias Wiehl * Stefan Wiens * Sebastian Wiesner * Gustav Wikström * Sascha Wilde * Ted Wiles * H. Dieter Wilhelm * Tom Willemse * Colin Williams * John Williams * Mike Williams * Nathan J. Williams * Ransom Williams * Pete Williamson * Drake Wilson * Jim Wilson * Jordan Wilson * Bert Winkelmann - Original Amiga port * Roland Winkler * Michael Witten * Christian Wittern * Thomas Woerner * Bill Wohler * Przemysław Wojnowski * Michael R. Wolf * Garrett Wollman * Gary Wong * Stephen A. Wood * David Woodhouse * Don Woods * Greg A. Woods * Mike Woolley * Dale R. Worley * Francis J. Wright * James Wright * Jason L. Wright * Felix S. T. Wu * Dominik Wujastyk - OS/2 port contributor * Milton Wulei * Thomas Wurgler * Ricardo Wurmus * Valentin Wüstholz * Chunyang Xu * Guanpeng Xu * Hong Xu * William Xu * Xue Fuqiao * Kimit Yada * Tatsuya Yagi * Yair F * Takeshi Yamada * Mitsuharu Yamamoto - Original macOS port * Osamu Yamane * Katsumi Yamaoka * Masatake Yamato * Zhongwei Yao * John Yates * Jonathan Yavner * Qianchuan Ye * Ryan Yeske * Rami Ylimäki * Syohei Yoshida * Ryo Yoshitake * Eric Youngdale * Steve Youngs * Eric Yu * Evgeny Zajcev * Ilya Zakharevich * Ivan Zakharyaschev * Milan Zamazal * Victor Zandy * Eli Zaretskii * Gregor Zattler * Tobias Zawada * Jamie Zawinski * Klaus Zeitler * Seiji Zenitani * Weize Zhang * Andrey Zhdanov * Chris Zheng * Andrew Zhilin * Shenghuo Zhu * Alexander Zhuckov * Piotr Zieliński * Ian T. Zimmerman * Reto Zimmermann * Neal Ziring * Sašo Živanović * Teodor Zlatanov * Ilya Zonov * Itai Zukerman * Detlev Zundel * Lloyd Zusman * Marien Zwart Localization * Frédéric Bothamy * Jan Buchal * Michaël Cadilhac * Wei-Lun Chao * Alfredo Finelli * Lele Gaifax * Dale Gulledge * Kei Hosoya * Álvar Jesús Ibeas Martín * Éric Jacoboni * Sven Joachim * Ognyan Kulev * Werner Lemberg * Douglas Lewan * Mats Lidell * Chao-Hong Liu * Luis Felipe López Acevedo * Vitorio Miguel * Thien-Thi Nguyen * Wim Nieuwenhuizen * Alex Ott * Primož Peterlin * Joanna Pluta * Sergei B. Pokrovsky * Rodrigo Real * Pieter Schoenmakers * Rafael Sepúlveda * Yijiang Sun * Marcelo Toledo * Miroslav Vaško * Alexandre Veyrenc * Milan Zamazal For use of GCC Copyright © 1988-2019 Richard Stallman This program is free software: you can redistribute it and/or modify it under the terms of the GNU General Public License as published by the Free Software Foundation, either version 3 of the License, or (at your option) any later version. This program is distributed in the hope that it will be useful, but WITHOUT ANY WARRANTY; without even the implied warranty of MERCHANTABILITY or FITNESS FOR A PARTICULAR PURPOSE. See the GNU General Public License for more details. You should have received a copy of the GNU General Public License along with this program. If not, see . Contributors * Michael Abd-El-Malek * Robert Abeles * Martin Aberg * Hafiz Abid Qadeer * Marcelo Abreu * Alf-Christian Achilles * Satoshi Adachi * Takanori Adachi * Mark G. Adams * David Addison * Alexander Aganichev * Ajit Agarwal * Tal Agmon - CRX port * Nick Alcock * Fabio Alemagna - Amiga port contributor * Mark Alexander * Andrei Alexandrescu * Jose Alonso * Pedro Alves * Raphael Amiard * Glenn Ammons * Martin Anantharaman * Paul H. Anderson * Robert Anderson * Nic Andrews - Amiga port contributor * Lilian Angel - JTree implementation and lots Free Swing additions and bug fixes * John David Anglin - Threading-related fixes and improvements to libstdc++-v3 and the HP-UX port * Dmitriy Anisimkov * Harald Anlauf * Dimitris Apostolou * Thomas Arend * Juan Carlos Arevalo-Baeza * Orlando Ari * Bonzo Armstrong * Andreas Arnez * Seth Arnold * Steven Ashe * Raksit Ashok * Manor Askenazi * Steven Augart * Sterling Augustine * Matthew Austern * David Ayers * Ralf Bächle * Aaron Bachmann * Martin Bachtold * Godmar Back - Java improvements and encouragement * Marcin Baczyński * Miles Bader * William Bader * Wolfgang Baer - GapContent bug fixes * Riyadh Baghdadi * Abramo Bagnara - SysV68 Motorola 3300 Delta Series port * Roberto Bagnara - SysV68 Motorola 3300 Delta Series port * Prakhar Bahuguna * Thomas Baier * Alasdair Baird - Various bug fixes * Steve Baird * Giovanni Bajo - Analyzed lots of complicated C++ problem reports * Chris Baldwin * Simon Baldwin * Anthony Balkissoon - JList, Free Swing 1.5 updates and mouse event fixes, lots of Free Swing work including JTable editing * Stuart Ballard - RMI constant fixes * Scott Bambrough - Java compiler port * Wolfgang Bangerth - Bug report processor * Bernard Banner * Peter Barada - Improve code generation for new ColdFire cores * Gergő Barany * Laurent Bardet * Slava Barinov * Goffredo Baroncelli - HTTPURLConnection fixes * Leehod Baruch * Alexander Basov * Andreas Bauer * Christian Bauernfeind * Gerald Baumgartner - Added signature extension to the C++ front end * Steven L. Baur * Arend Bayer * Charles Baylis * Pat Beirne * Tejas Belagod * Selim Belbachir * Andrey Belevantsev - selective scheduling * Giuliano Belinassi * Matthew Beliveau * John V. Belmonte * Serge Belyshev * Eyal Ben-David * Johan Bengtsson * Jon Beniston - Java/Windows and Lattice Mico32 port * Andrew Bennett * Jeremy Bennett * Tony E. Bennett * Nicolas Benoit * Andrew Benson * Gary Benson - MessageFormat fixes * Tania Bento * Damien Bergamini * Emery Berger * Peter Bergner - register allocation * Daniel M. Berlin - Better DWARF 2 support, faster/better optimizations, improved alias analysis, plus migrating GCC to Bugzilla * Patrick Bernardi * Romain Berrendonner * Geoff Berry - Java object serialization work and various patches * Karl G. Berry * Keith Besaw * Alexey Beshenov * Árpád Beszédes * Jeremy Bettis * Jan Beulich * Indu Bhagat * Rekha Bhintade * Stefan Bidigaray * Richard Biener - middle-end, auto-vectorizer, LTO, release management * Billy Biggs * Peter Bigot * Ondřej Bílka * David Billinghurst * Tomáš Bilý * David C Binderman - Tested weekly snapshots against Fedora Rawhide for several architectures * Francesco Biscani * Laurynas Biveinis - Memory management work and DJGPP port fixes * Uros Bizjak - Implementation of x87 math built-in functions and for various middle end and i386 back end improvements and bug fixes * Lars Gullik Bjønnes * Eric Benjamin Blake - Made GCJ conform to the specifications * Anton Blanchard * Jim Blandy * Bastian Blank * Jason Blevins * Maxim Blinov * Anders Blomdell * Janne Blomqvist - Fortran * Phil Blundell * Nicolas Bock * Hans-J. Boehm - Garbage collector, IA-64 libffi port, and other Java work * Segher Boessenkool - PowerPC port, instruction combiner, various contributions to the middle end * Lynn Boger * Ian Bolton * Andrea Bona * Laurent Bonnaud * Daniel Bonniot - Serialization fixes * Paolo Bonzini - dataflow * Yannick Boogaerts * Brian Booth * Neil Booth - cpplib, lang hooks, debug hooks and other miscellaneous clean-ups * Bilyan Borisov * Daniel Bornstein * Christian Borntraeger * Stéphane Bortzmeyer * Geert Bosch * Steven Bosscher - Integrated GNU Fortran front end and RTL optimizers into GCC and tree-ssa branch contributor * Éric Botcazou - Steering committee director, various improvements to the infrastructure for supporting new languages, GCJ, Ada/Chill front end, cpplib, fix-header, config.guess, libio, and past libg++ maintainer * Per Bothner - libcpp * Sébastien Bourdeauducq - lm32 port * Dave Boutcher * Robert Bowdidge * Devon E Bowen - Tahoe port * Don Bowman - mips-vxworks contributions * James Bowman - FT32 port * Christophe Boyanique * Nikolai Bozhenov * Chris Bradley * Con Bradley * Pádraig Brady * Wade Brainerd * Anthony Brandon * Stephen Brandon * Frank Braun * Tomash Brechko * Allen Briggs * Walter Bright * Lars Brinkhoff * Emmanuel Briot * Joel Brobecker * Alexey Brodkin * Waldemar Brodkorb * Dirk Broemmel * Dave Brolley - cpplib, Chill * Samuel Bronson * Paul Brook - ARM architecture, GNU Fortran maintainer * Ben Brosgol * Tom Browder * Glenn Brown * Julian Brown - AMD GCN port * Robert Brown - Encore 32000 system support * Rodney Brown * David Brownell * Christian Bruel - Improvements to local store elimination * Stefan Bruens * Herman A.J. ten Brugge - Various fixes * Michael Y. Brukman * Michael Brune * Jörg Brunsmann - Java compiler hacking and help with the GCJ FAQ * Joe Buck - Steering committee director * Iain Buclaw - D frontend * Kevin Buettner * Aurelien Buhrig * Jon Buller * Chris Burdess - Lots of gnu.xml and http protocol fixes, StAX and DOM xml:id support * Andrew Burgess - arc port * Craig Burley - G77 Fortran effort leadership * Ryan Burn * Tobias Burnus - libquadmath, Fortran * Nick Burrett * Thomas Bushnell * Adam Butcher * Dmitry K. Butskoy * Kai-Uwe Bux * Stephan Buys - Doxygen notes for libstdc++ * Sidney Cabot * Andrew Cagney * Ottavio Campana * Vorfeed Canal * Ralf Canis * Grace Cao * David Car * Shawn M Carey * Paolo Carlini - c++ runtime libs, build machinery * James Carlson * Neil Carlson * John F. Carr - alias work, SPARC hacking, infrastructure improvements, previous contributions to the steering committee, loop optimizations, etc. * Rafaël Carré * Daniel Carrera * Stéphane Carrez - 68HC11 and 68HC12 port * Tim Carver * Bradford Castalia * Ian Caulfield * Daniel Cederman * Vincent Celier * David Chad * Steve Chamberlain - Support for Renesas SH and H8 and PicoJava processor and GCJ config fixes * Glenn Chambers - GCJ FAQ contributor * Zbigniew Chamski * John-Marc Chandonia - Various libgcj patches * Hui-May Chang * Po-Chun Chang * Gabriel Charette * Arnaud Charlet - Ada front end * Michael Elizabeth Chastain * Chandrakala Chavva * Stephen Checkoway * Benjamin Chelf * Dehao Chen * Ding-Kai Chen * Huacai Chen * Kuan-Lin Chen * Liqin Chen - S+core port * Shanyao Chen * Shiva Chen - nds32 port * Wei-Ren Chen * Zhenqiang Chen * Fabien Chêne * Bin Cheng - loop ivopts, loop optimizer * Dennis Renquan Cheng * Evan Cheng * Kito Cheng - RISC-V port * Dennis Chernoivanov * Denis Chertykov - AVR port * Ka-Hing Cheung - TreePath and TreeSelection fixes * Earl Chew * Monk Chiang * Chien Chieng * Christopher C. Chimelis * Harshit Chopra * Tom G. Christensen * Erik Christiansen * Karen Christiansen * Steve Christiansen * Tamar Christina * Scott Christley - Objective-C contributor * Eric Christopher - Java porting help and cleanup * Randolph Chung * Branko Čibej - Warning contributor * Robert Clark * James Clarke * Paul A Clarke * Stephen Clarke * Nick Clifton - arm, fr30, frv, m32r, mcore, msp430, rx, v850, xstormy16 port * Archie Cobbs - Build fixes, VM interface updates, URLClassLoader updates * William Cohen * Mike Coleman * Ben Collins * Michael Collison * Cyrille Comar * Marcus Comstedt * Joshua Conner * Brendan Conoboy * Michael R. Cook - libstdc++ cleanup patches * R. Kelley Cook - Made GCC buildable from a read-only directory as well as other miscellaneous build process and documentation clean-ups * Simon Cook * Tijl Coosemans * Natanael Copa - Alpine packaging * Andrea Corallo * Jonathan Corbet * Martin Cordova - Suggestions for better SocketTimeoutException * Christian Cornelssen * Ralf Corsépius - RTEMS Ports, SH testing, minor bug fixing * Roberto Costa * François-Xavier Coudert - Fortran * Ludovic Courtès * Cary Coutant - dwarf debugging code, LTO plugin * James Cowgill * Bill Cox * Stan Cox - x86 port * Noel Cragg * Alex Crain - 3b1 contributor * Mike Crowe * Lawrence Crowl * Cyrille Crozes * Carlos A. Cruz * Vladimír Čunát * Marcin Czajkowski - Amiga port interface * Dennis Czeremin * Palmer Dabbelt - RISC-V port * Paul Dale - Added uClinux support to the m68k backend * Ian Dall - NS32k port * David Daney - BitSet bug fixes, HttpURLConnection rewrite and improvements * Brad Daniels * Marcus G. Daniels * Johan Danielsson * Carlo Dapor * Robin Dapp * P.J. Darcy * Simon Dardis * Dario Dariol - Contributed sample programs that print a copy of their source * Michael Darling * Sudakshina Das * Rosimildo DaSilva * Sunil Davasam * Russell Davidson - fstream and stringstream fixes in libstdc++ * Brad Davis * Bud Davis - G77 and GNU Fortran compilers * David L. Davis * Jonathan M Davis * Dean Deaver * Michel Decima * Diederik de Groot * Moses DeJong - GCJ and libgcj bug fixes * Jerry DeLisle - Fortran * DJ Delorie - m32c, msp430, rl78 port. DJGPP, libiberty, build machinery * Michel Delval * Vincent Del Vecchio * Chris G. Demetriou * Jeremy Denise * Alangi Derick * Dhananjay R. Deshpande * Sameera Deshpande * Arnaud Desitter - Fortran debugging * Jérémie Detrey * Mark Dettinger * Robert Dewar * Johannes Dewender * Dominique d'Humières * Marcos Diaz * Wilco Dijkstra * Arati Dikey * Dimitar Dimitrov * Gary Dismukes * Glen J Ditchfield * Andrew Dixie * Jeroen Dobbelaere * Julian Dolby * Ralph Doncaster * Stefan Dösinger * Gabriel Dos Reis - G++ contributor, diagnostics infrastructure maintainer, libstdc++ * Eddie C. Dost * Cort Dougan * Axel Douglas * Jeff Downs * Arkadiusz Drabczyk * Vladimir Dreizin * Ulrich Drepper - c++ runtime libs, testing of GCC using glibc, ISO C99 support, CFG dumping support, etc. * Claire Dross * Dirk Duellmann * Peter Dufault * Robert Duff * Eric Dumazet * François Dumont - c++ runtime libs special modes * Benoît Dupont de Dinechin * Sérgio Durigan Júnior * Zdeněk Dvořák - auto-vectorizer, loop infrastructure, loop optimizer * Sergei Dyshel * Michael J. Eager - Xilinx MicroBlaze port * Richard Earnshaw - aarch64, arm port * John W. Eaton * Rolf Ebert * Jason Eckhardt * Kai-Uwe Eckhardt * Erik Edelmann - Fortran * David Edelsohn - Steering committee director, RS6000/PowerPC port, Haifa loop changes cleaner, ported libstdc++ to AIX * Kevin Ediger - Floating point formatting of num_put::do_put in libstdc++ * Bernd Edlinger * Paul Edwards * Phil Edwards - libstdc++ * Tor Egge * Daniel Egger * Paul Eggert - Hacker * Mark Eggleston * Vadim Egorov - libstdc++ fixes in strings, streambufs, and iostreams * Christian Ehrhardt - Dealed with bug reports * Frank Ch. Eigler * Konrad Eisele * Leif Ekblad * Mark Elbrecht - Various DJGPP improvements and libstdc++ configuration support for locales and fstream-related fixes * Adrien Eliche * Steve Ellcey * Ben Elliston - libdecnumber, config.sub/config.guess, dfp.c, related * Mohan Embar * Richard Emberson * Oleg Endo - sh port * Glenn Engel * Jiri Engelthaler * Oskar Enoksson * Revital Eres - PowerPC 750CL port * Klaus Espenlaub * Marc Espie - OpenBSD support * Rafael Ávila de Espíndola * Ray Essick * Ansgar Esztermann * Doug Evans - Global optimization framework, arc, m32r, and SPARC work * Larry Evans * Matt Fago * Chris Fairles * Ed Falis * Alessandro Fanfarillo * Changpeng Fang * John Fardo * Levente Farkas * Graham Fawcett * Christopher Faylor - Cygwin port * Adam Fedor * Rich Felker * Christian Felter * Li Feng * Neil Ferguson * Glen Joseph Fernandes * Ramon Fernandez * Mark Fernyhough * Cory Fields * Sam Figueroa * Salvator Filippone * Max Filippov * Adam Fineman * Kaspar Fischer * Fred Fish - BeOS support and Ada fixes * Thomas Fitzsimmons - Lots of upgrades to the GTK AWT and Cairo 2D support, imageio framework additions, AWT and Free Swing bug fixes * Dennis Flanagan * Peter R. Flass * Dave Fluri * Vasiliy Fofanov * Per Fogelstrom * Alexander Fomin * Martin C. Fong * Brian Ford * Didier Fort * Michel Fortin * Matthew Fortune - mips port * Gleb Fotengauer-Malinovskiy - ALT Sisyphus packaging * Glenn Fowler * Jerry Frain * Andreas Franck * Daniel Franke - Fortran * Jason Franklin * Paul Franklin * John Freeman * Tim Freeman * Robert A. French * Stefan Freudenberger * Daniel Frey * Jörgen Freyh * Axel Freyn * Michael Friess * Jeroen Frijters - ClassLoader and nio cleanups, serialization fixes, better Proxy support, bug fixes and IKVM integration * Richard Frith-Macdonald * Mathias Fröhlich * Nathan Froyd * Chao-ying Fu * Peter Fuerst * Vladimír Fuka * Giovanni Funchal * Gary Funck * Grigori Fursin * Hallvard Breien Furuseth * Pompapathi V Gadad * Walter Gadeyne * Cristian Gafton * Thibaud Gaillard * Santiago Juan Gala Pérez - AccessControlContext fixes * Eric Gallager * Martin Galvan * Chen Gang * Andriy Gapon * Bdale Garbee * Brad Garcia * J.R. Garcia Espinosa * Mark K. Gardner * Roman Gareev * Kurt Garloff * Alex Garthwaite * Franco Gasperoni * Gaurav Gautam * Charles-Antoine Gauthier * Marc Gauthier * Evgeny Gavrin * Ion Gaztanaga * Timon Gehr * Robert Geisberger * Romain Geissler * Wolfgang Gellerich * Nicolas Geoffray - VMClassLoader and AccessController improvements * Peter Gerwinski - Various bug fixes and Pascal front end * Prasad Ghangal * Kaveh R. Ghazi - Steering committee director, testing * Ted Giering * David Alan Gilbert * Scott Gilbertson - Basic/metal icon and plaf support and documenting, Free Swing and metal theme additions. MetalIconFactory implementation * Daniel Kahn Gillmor * Doug Gilmore * John Gilmore - Donated to FSF earmarked improving Java * Zydrunas Gimbutas * Matthew Gingell * Tristan Gingold - VMS * Bernard W. Giroud * Dennis Glatting * Jan-Benedict Glaw * Taras Glek * Marc Glisse * Wolfram Gloger * Ivan Godard * Prachi Godbole * Vadim Godunko * Jody Goldberg - C++ contributions * Lisa M. Opus Goldstein * Olga Golovanevsky * Ilya N. Golubev * Ganesh Gopalasubramanian * Dmitry Gorbachev * Paul Gortmaker * Richard Gorton * Florian Goth * Thomas Graichen * Magnus Granberg * Torbjörn Granlund - Various fixes, c-torture testsuite, multiply- and divide-by-constant optimization, improved long long support, improved leaf function register allocation, and steering committee director * Jonathan Grant - Improvements to collect2 documentation * Aaron Gray * Jonathan Gray * Sergey Grechanik * Anthony Green - -Os contributions, Moxie port, Java front end work, MIDI framework, ALSA and DSSI providers * Matthew Green * James Greenhalgh - aarch64 port * Doug Gregor * Gabor Greif * Matthew Gretton-Dann * Yury Gribov * Jon Grimm * Evgeny Grin * Christian Groessler * James Grosbach * Tobias Grosser - Graphite * Stu Grossman - GDB hacking * Michael K. Gschwind - PDP-11 port contributor * Laurent Guerby * Ronald F. Guilmette - Implemented protoize and unprotoize, support for DWARF 1 symbolic debugging information, and System V Release 4 support, Intel 386 and 860 support * Jérôme Guitton * Mike Gulick * Sumanth Gundapaneni - CR16 port contributor * Jiufu Guo * Terry Guo * Xuepeng Guo * Sanjiv Gupta * Vineet Gupta * Gerald Gutierer * Daniel Gutson * David H. Gutteridge * Martin Guy * Ivan Guzvinec * Art Haas * Bjoern Haase * Brian Hackett * Mostafa Hagog - Swing Modulo Scheduling and post reload GCSE * Rasmus Hahn * Jonas Hahnfeld * Bruno Haible - Improvements in the runtime overhead for EH, new warnings and assorted bug fixes * Olivier Hainque - VxWorks port * Jaroslav Hájek * Andrew Haley - Java compiler and library efforts, Serialization and URLClassLoader fixes, gcj build speedups * Julian Hall * Niklas Hallqvist * Jessica Han * Charles M. Hannum * Chris Hanson - Assisted in making GCC work on HP-UX for the 9000 series 300 * Liu Hao * Kenji Hara * Oyvind Harboe * Phil Hargett * Raja R Harinath * Ashif Harji * Ben Harris * Anton Hartl * Ian Harvey * Frederik Harwath * John Hassey * Stuart Hastings * Amancio Hasty * Michael Haubenwallner * Pat Haugen * James Hawtin * Takafumi Hayashi * Michael P. Hayes - C30/C40 port contributor, loop and unroll improvements and fixes * Alan Hayward * Dara Hazeghi - Waded through myriads of target-specific bug reports * Anthony Heading * Bryan W. Headley * Matthew Heaney * Waldek Hebisch * Kate Hedstrom - Staked the G77 folks with an initial testsuite * Mark Heffernan * Alfred E. Heggestad * George Helffrich * Martin Heller * Daniel Hellstrom * Fergus Henderson * Richard Henderson - SPARC, alpha, ia32, and ia64 work, loop opts, fixed many old problemss, flow rewrite and lots of further stuff, including reviewing tons of patches * Stuart Henderson * Kevin B. Hendricks * David V. Henkel-Wallace * Thomas Henlich * Larin Hennessy * Kai Henningsen * Robert R. Henry * Olaf Hering * Luc Hermitte * Laszlo Andras Hernadi * Aldy Hernandez - rs6000 vector extras, gimpl, PowerPC port, SIMD support and various fixes * Philip Herro * Karl Heuer * Zoltán Hidvégi * Nobuyuki Hikichi - Sony NEWS machine support contributor * Paul N. Hilfinger * Patrick Hilhorst - NixOS packaging * Matthew Hiller * Daniel Steven Hipschman * Kazu Hirata - Renesas H8/300 port and various fixes * Kim Ho - JFileChooser implementation * Graydon Hoare * Andrew Hobson * Richard Hodson * Jens-Michael Hoffmann * Robert Höhne * Katherine Holcomb - GNU Fortran * Thomas Holenstein * Manfred Hollstein - m88k, testing, bug fixing * Steve Holmgren - MachTen patches * David Holsgrove * Manuel Holtgrewe * Tom Honermann * Hans Horn * Stafford Horne * Tom Horsley * Matt Hostetter - tilegx, tilepro port * Cong Hou * Jack Howarth * David Howells * Andrew Hsieh * Kung Hsu * Yi-Hsiu Hsu * Chun Huang * Benedikt Huber * Sebastian Huber - RTEMS Ports * Jan Hubička - i386, x86-64 port, callgraph, predict.def, gcov, profile feedback * Dave Hudson * Michael Hudson-Doyle * Falk Hueffner - C and optimization bug reports * Andrew John Hughes - Locale and net fixes, URI RFC2986 updates, Serialization fixes, Properties XML support and generic branch work, VMIntegration guide update * John Hughes * Jérôme Hugues * Bastiaan Huisman - TimeZone bug fixing * Martien Hülsen * Tudor Hulubei * Martin M. Hunt * Naveen Hurugalawadi S. * Andy Hutchinson * Lewis Hyatt * Marco S. Hyman * Edgar E. Iglesias * Grazvydas Ignotas * Roland Illig * Kazuhiro Inaoka * Dominik Inführ * Meador Inge * Bernardo Innocenti - m68k work including merging of ColdFire improvements and uClinux support * Christian Iseli - Various bug fixes * Kamil Iskra - General m68k hacking * Kazumitsu Ito - NetworkInterface implementation and updates * Vladislav Ivanishin * Aleksander Ivanushenko * Alexander Ivchenko * Lee Iverson - Random fixes and MIPS testing * Balaji V. Iyer - Cilk+ development and merging * Pekka Jääskeläinen - BRIG (HSAIL) front end, libhsail-rt * Aaron Jackson * Daniel Jacobowitz * François Jacq * Andreas Jaeger - Testing and benchmarking of GCC and various bug fixes, mprec updates * Harsha Jagasia * Jan Willem Jagersma * Fariborz Jahanian * Christophe Jaillet * Peter Jakubek * Georges-Axel Jaloyan * Martin Jambor - BRIG (HSAIL) front end, libhsail-rt, hsa * Di-an Jan * Lokesh Janghel * Joep Jansen * Aurélien Jarno * Chris Jefferson * Jakub Jelínek - libgomp, libquadmath, gimpl, OpenMP, libsanitizer, asan.cc, Fedora packaging * Andrew Jenner - powerpcspe port * Paul Jenner - Better -Werror support * Allan Sandfeld Jensen * Nicklas Bo Jensen * Peter Jeremy * Jinsong Ji * Jiji Jiang * Ricardo Catalinas Jiménez * Christian Joensson * Dale Johannesen * Janis Johnson - ia64 testing and fixes, quality improvement sidetracks and web pages * Seth Johnson * Teresa Johnson * J. Kean Johnston - SCO OpenServer support and various fixes * Chris Jones * Christian Jönsson * Phillip Jordan * Tim Josling - Sample language treelang * Nicolai M. Josuttis - Additional libstdc++ documentation * Raymond Jou * Gerard Jungman * Arne Henrik Juul * Alexander N. Kabaev * Ryszard Kabatek - Many libstdc++ bug fixes and optimizations of strings, especially member functions, and for auto_ptr fixes * Dzianis Kahanovich * Martin Kahlert * Martin Kalen * Klaus Kämpf - Made alpha-vms a viable target * Johannes Kanig * Kaushal Kantawala * Victor Kaplansky * Mukesh Kapoor * Steven G. Kargl - GNU Fortran * Vladimir Kargov * Johan Karlsson * Mike Karr * D. Karthikeyan * Štěpán Kasal * David L. Kashtan - VMS adaptation * Shoichi Kato * Praveen Kumar Kaushik * Geoffrey Keating - Made the PPC work for GNU/Linux and his automatic regression tester * Brendan Kehoe - Work with G++ and for a lot of early work in just about every part of libstdc++ * Oliver M. Kellogg - MIL-STD-1750A port contributor * Sean Kelly * Richard Kenner - Head maintainer; Wrote machine descriptions and support for instruction attributes; changed to better support RISC processors in addition to generalizing the code for frame pointer elimination and delay slot scheduling * Roman Kennke - BoxLayout, GrayFilter, SplitPane, bug fixes, Free Swing work including styled text * Michel Kern * Mark Kettenis * Denis Khalikov * Mumit Khan - Windows port * Muhammad Khurram Riaz * Vijay L. Khuspe * David Kidd * Namhyung Kim * Joshua Kinard * Anthony King * Russell King * James E. Kingdon * David Kinniburgh * Zak Kipling * Robin Kirkham - cpu32 support * Hristian Kirtchev * Simon Kitching - String cleanups and optimization suggestions * Andi Kleen * Mark Klein - PA improvements * Thomas Klein * Matthias Kleinmann * Andreas Kloeckner * Matthias Klose - Debian packaging * Jeff Knaggs * Martin Knoblauch * Kim Knuttila * Takeshi Kobayakawa * Michael Koch - Configuration fixes, locale updates, bug and build fixes * Andrew Koenig * Nicolas Koenig * Marko Kohtala * Kaz Kojima - sh-linux-gnu * Timo Kokkonen * Anton Kolesov * Boris Kolpackov * Thomas König - Fortran and bug fixes * Paul Koning - pdp11 port * Roman Kononov * Frederic Konrad * Koundinya Koorapati * Bruce Korb - New fixincludes code * Dave Korn * Anton Korobeynikov * Corey Kosak * Marcin Kościelnicki * Benjamin De Kosnik - G++ work, c++ runtime libs * Andriy Kostyuk * Julia Koval * Marcin Kowalczyk * Jeremy Kozdon * Marcin Koziej * Matthew J. Kraai * Daniel Kraft - Fortran * Stephen Kramer * Christian Kranz * Jan Kratochvil * David Krauss * Andreas Krebbel - s390 port * Richard B. Kreckel * Magnus Kreth * Anand Krishnaswamy * Daniel Krügler * Louis Oliver Krupp * Evgeny Kudryashov * Joachim Kuebart * Christian Kuehnke * Dietmar Kühl * Tobias Kuipers * Prathamesh Kulkarni * Aditya Kumar * Karthik Kumar * Venkataramanan Kumar * Vinay Kumar * Mike Kumbera - Fortran Cray pointer support and other improvements * Paul F. Kunz * Pawel Kupidura * Dmitry Kurochkin * Maxim Kuvyrkov - Android sub-port and instrument scheduler contributions * Maxim Kuznetsov * Doug Kwan * Charles LaBrec - Integrated Solutions 68020 system support contributions * Scott Robert Ladd * Razya Ladesky * Thierry Lafage * Aaron W. LaFramboise * Veres Lajos * Pedro Lamarão * Rask Ingemann Lambertsen * Jérôme Lambourg * George Lander * Asher Langton - Fortran Cray pointer support and other improvements * Patrik Lantto * Jonathan Larmour * Ziemowit Laski * Chris Lattner * Terry Laurenzo * Guilhem Lavaux - Configuration, thread and channel fixes and Kaffe integration, JCL native Pointer updates, Logger bug fixes * Austin Law * Jeffrey A. Law - h8, hppa, m68k, mn10300 port, scheduler (+ haifa), reorg, caller-save.c, gcse.c, global opt framework, middle-end, steering committee director * Alan Lawrence * Peter Lawrence * Jozef Lawrynowicz * Georg-Johann Lay * Vlad Lazar * Matthew Leach * A. O. V. Le Blanc * Roman Lechtchinsky * Bruno Leclerc * Albert Lee * Felix Lee * Jean Lee * Walter Lee - tilegx, tilepro pprt * Sergey Lega * Aaron Lehmann * Marc Lehmann * Alan Lehotsky - Steering committee director; helped with analysis and improvements of x86 performance * Victor Leikehman - GNU Fortran * Andre Leis * James Lemke * Ted Lemon - Wrote parts of the RTL reader and printer * Jonathan Lennox * Ilya Leoshkevich * Carol LePage * Kriang Lerdsuwanakij - C++ improvements and fixes * Tomer Levi * Matthew Levine * Warren Levy - Work on libgcj (Java Runtime Library) and random work on the Java front end * Andrew Lewycky * Li Jia He * Renlin Li * Xinliang David Li * Carlos Liam * Vasilis Liaskovits * Alain Lichnewsky - MIPS CPU port * David Lichteblau - JCL support library global/local reference cleanups * Oskar Liljeblad - Hacked on AWT and reported many Java bug reports and patches * Tor Lillqvist * Lawrence Lim * Kewen Lin * Yan-Ting Lin * Zuojian Lin * Frank van der Linden * Donald Lindsay * Henry Linjamäki * Tony Linthicum * Robert Lipe - OpenServer support, new testsuites, testing, etc. * Martin Liška - Worked on identical code folding, the sanitizers, HSA, general bug fixing and for running automated regression testing of GCC and reporting numerous bugs * Josh Littlefield * Liu Hao * Jia Liu * Jiangning Liu * Sa Liu * Weiwen Liu - Testing and various bug fixes * Ralph Loader * Steve LoBasso * Sheldon Lobo * Arthur Loiret * Gábor Lóki * Sandra Loosemore - nios2 port, docs co-maintainer * Manuel López-Ibáñez - Improving -Wconversion and many other diagnostics fixes and improvements * M. Warner Losh * Robert Lougher * Erez Louidor Lior * Carl Love * Damon Love * Dave Love - Work with the Fortran front end and runtime libraries * Martin von Löwis - Internal consistency checking infrastructure, various C++ improvements including namespace support, and tons of assistance with libstdc++/compiler merges * Hongjiu Lu - Previous contributions to the steering committee, many x86 bug reports, prototype patches, and keeping the GNU/Linux ports working * Weiwen Lu * Aaron Luchko - JDWP updates and documentation fixes * Bradley Lucier * Volker Lukas * Luboš Luňák * Thomas Lundqvist * Xiong Hu Luo * Christophe Lyon * Jun Ma * Shenghou Ma * Jim MacArthur * Hamish I. Macdonald * Luís Machado * Túlio Magno Quites Machado Filho * Thiago Macieira * David J. MacKenzie * Andrew MacLeod - Ongoing work in building a real EH system, various code generation improvements, work on the global optimizer, etc. * Jesse Macnish * William Maddox * Jonas Maebe * Žiga Mahkovec - Graphics2D upgraded to Cairo 0.5 and new regex features * Dmitri Makarov * Vladimir N. Makarov - Hacks some ugly i960 problems, PowerPC hacking improvements to compile-time performance, overall knowledge and direction in instruction scheduling, design and implementation of automaton based instruction scheduler and design and implementation of integrated and local register allocators * Alexey Makhalov * Olga Makhotina * David Malcolm - Work on improving GCC diagnostics, JIT, self-tests and unit testing * Matthew Malcomson * Alexander Malmberg * Mikhail Maltsev * Ryan Mansfield * Bob Manson - Behind the scenes work on dejagnu * José E. Marchesi * Philippe Marguinaud * John Marino - DragonFly BSD contributor * Graham Markall * Yossi Markovich * Arjen Markus * Patrick Marlier * Sven de Marothy - BMP imageio support, CSS and TextLayout fixes. GtkImage rewrite, 2D, awt, free swing and date/time fixes and implementing the Qt4 peers * Casey Marshall - Crypto algorithm fixes, FileChannel lock, SystemLogger and FileHandler rotate implementations, NIO FileChannel.map support, security and policy updates * John Marshall * John Eric Martin * Josh Martin * Philip Martin - Lots of libstdc++ string and vector iterator fixes and improvements, and string clean up and testsuites * Simon Martin * Fran Martinez Fadrique * Alejandro Martínez Vicente * Alberto F. Martín Huertas * Kristina Martsenko * Emmanuel Marty * Robert Maston * Dhruv Matani * Ranjit Mathew * Paulo Matos * Alan Matsuoka * Sandip Matte * Eberhard Mattes - Original OS/2 EMX port * Chris Matthews * Michael Matz - Work on dominance tree discovery, the x86-64 port, link-time optimization framework and general optimization improvements * Stefan Mauerberger * Jens Maurer * Karl May * Tom May * Peter Maydell * Jocelyn Mayer * Peter S. Mazinger * Andrew McCallum * Tom McConnell * Greg McGary - Random fixes and (someday) bounded pointers * Roland McGrath * Cameron McInally * Bryce W. McKinlay - GCJ fixes and improvements, RMI work * Alastair McKinstry * Russ McManus * Kyle McMartin * Sean McNeil * Allan McRae * David T. McWherter * Adam Megacz - GCJ Windows port * Bingfeng Mei * Michael Meissner - LRS framework, ia32, m32r, v850, m88k, MIPS, powerpc, haifa, ECOFF debug support, and other assorted hacking * Nagaraju Mekala * Dmitry Melnik * Sergey Melnikov * Stuart Menefy * Evandro Menezes * Zuxy Meng * Ralf Menzel * Nikolai Merinov * Jason Merrill - Steering committee director, c++, dwarf debugging code * Jonathan Merriman * Vladimir A Merzliakov * Alexey Merzlyakov * Audrius Meskauskas - Free Corba, RMI and HTML work plus testing and documenting * John Metzler * Jim Meyering * Tehila Meyzels * Vladimir Mezentsev * Wei Mi * Marek Michalkiewicz * Martin Michlmayr - Debian testing on several architectures * Mantas Mikaitis * Robert Millán Hernández * David S. Miller - Steering committee director, SPARC work, improvements in jump.c and interfacing with the Linux kernel developers * Gary Miller - Charles River Data Systems port * Lee Millward * Hisashi Minamino * Alfred Minarik - libstdc++ string and ios bug fixes, and turning the entire libstdc++ testsuite namespace-compatible * Pavel Minayev * Lorenz Minder * Minh Tran-Le * Cupertino Miranda * Javier Miranda * Mark P. Mitchell - Steering committee director, C++ work, load/store hoisting out of loops, alias analysis improvements, ISO C restrict support, release management * Alan Modra - GNU/Linux bits and testing * Toon Moene - Steering committee director and Fortran maintenance * Eben Moglen * Jason Molenda - Web and FTP service management * Chris Moller * Niels Moller * Alexander Monakov * Franecsco Monica * Arturo Montes * Catherine Moore - Fixed various ugly problems including the haifa bug * Thierry Moreau * Mike Moreton - Java patches * Mikael Morin - Fortran * Toshiyasu Morita * Stefan Morrell * Daniel Morris * James A. Morrison * Andrew Morrow * David Mosberger-Tang - Alpha improvements and initial IA-64 port * Drew Moseley * Brooks Moses * Stephen L Moshier - Floating point emulator contributor assisting in cross-compilation and permitted support for floating point numbers wider than 64 bits and for ISO C99 support * Yannick Moy * Bill Moyer - Behind the scenes work on various issues * Andreas Mueller * Matthias Mueller * Peter Karl Mueller * Phil Muldoon * Dirk Müller * Christoph Müllner * Steven Munroe * Dan Murphy * Petr Murzin * Dominik Muth * Philippe De Muyter - m68k-motorola-sysv port * Joseph Samuel Myers - C front end/ISO C99, soft-fp, i18n, docs co-maintainer, docstring colicensing, option handling, driver, PDP-11 port * Nathan C. Myers - libstdc++-v3, work on MT-safe string and shadow headers * Sofiane Naci * Kai Nacke * Takayuki Nagai * Pieter Nagel * Denis Nagorny * Szabolcs Nagy * Dorit Naishlos * Glen Nakamura * Mircea Namolaru * Laurent Nana * Fernando Nasser * Felix Natter - libstdc++ porting docs * Quentin Neill * Pavel Nejedlý * Robert Nelson * Adam Nemet * Nathanael Nerode - build machinery * Alexander Nesterovskiy * Antônio Mendes de Oliveira Neto * Thomas Neumann * Bill Neven * Alexey Neyman * Dan Nicolaescu * Kalle Olavi Niemitalo - Build fixes * Yutaka Niibe * Raymond Nijssen * Pekka Nikander * Gunther Nikl * Frederick A. Niles * Kelvin Nilsen * Hans-Peter Nilsson - CRIS and MMIX ports, improvements to the search engine setup, various documentation fixes and other small fixes * Jesper Nilsson * Jeremy Nimmer * Geoffrey Noer - Cygwin port works * Samir Nordin * Fredrik Noring * James Norris * Robert Norris - Amiga port contributor * Andrew W. Nosenko * Vegard Nossum - Automated regression testing and bug reports * Diego Novillo - Work on Tree SSA, OpenMP, SPEC performance tracking web pages, GIMPLE tuples, and assorted fixes * Ángel Núñez Mencías * Dorit Nuzman * Fredrik Nyström * Markus F.X.J. Oberhumer * Radovan Obradović * David E. O'Brien - FreeBSD packaging and related infrastructure improvements * Pascal Obry * Braden Obrzut * Quentin Ochem * Turly O'Connor * Roman Odaisky * Carlos O'Donell * Peter O'Gorman * Dong-Ik Oh * Takashi Okamoto * Sergey Okhapkin * Jeffrey D. Oldham * Alexandre Oliva - frv, mn10300, sh port, build machinery * Ian Ollmann * Niels Skou Olsen * Jon Olson * Stefan Olsson - Work on mt_alloc * Melissa O'Neill - NeXT fixes * Hiroyuki Ono * Patrick Oppenlander * Jouko Orava * Sergei Organov * Andrea Ornstein * Juraj Oršulić * Rainer Orth - Solaris packaging, testsuite, build fixes * Carlos O'Ryan * Sergey Ostanevich * Maxim Ostapenko * Andrew Overholt - File locking fixes * B. K. Oxley * Michael Pachos * Francesco Palagi * Patrick Palka * Wendy Palm * Xingxing Pan * Sunil K Pandey * Jean-François Panisset * Vladimir Panteleev * Theodore Papadopoulo * Dimitris Papavasiliou * Daniel X. Pape * Anil Paranjape * Junmo Park * Seongbae Park - dataflow, register allocation * Glenn P Parker * Arnaud Patard * Simon Patarin * Devang Patel * Virendra Pathak * Jaydeep Patil * Mikuláš Patočka - Original OS/2 port * Gabriel Paubert * Roger Pau Monné * Laurent Pautet * Andris Pavenis * Vojtěch Pavlík * Uttam Pawar * Vasco Pedro * Steven Pemberton - Contribution of enquire which allowed GCC to determine various properties of the floating point unit and generate float.h in older versions of GCC * Hartmut Penner - s390 port * Dawn Perchik * Denis Perchine * Fernando Pereira * Nicola Pero - libobjc * Jesse Perry * Magnus Persson * Sebastian Perta * Sebastian Peryt * Stephen Peters * Alex Rønne Petersen * Henning Petersen * Paul Petersen - Wrote the machine description for the Alliant FX/8 * Graeme Peterson * Alexandre Petit-Bianco - Implemented more in Java compiler and continued Java maintainership * Andrey Petrov * Mikael Pettersson * Karl Pettis * Michele Pezzutti * Thomas Pfaff * Matthias Pfaller - NS32k port contributor * Johannes Pfau * Gerald Pfeifer - Steering committee director, web pages, docs co-maintainer, docstring relicensing * Kaushik Phatak * Cesar Philippidis * Frédéric Pierresteguy * Jörg Pietschmann * Ronald Pijnacker * Reid M. Pinchback * Andrew Pinski - libobjc, processing bug reports * Sylvain Pion * Bartłomiej Piotrowski - Arch Linux packaging * Pavel Pisa * Nicolas Pitre * Dave Pitts * Ian Piumarta * K. Richard Pixley * Martin Platter * Dmitry Plotnikov * Michael Ploujnikov * Colin Plumb * Paul Pluzhnikov * Andrew Pochinsky * Michael Pogue * Marek Poláček - C front end/sanitizers, bug fixing, Fedora packaging * Marco Poletti * Syd Polk * Chris Pollard * John Polstra * Richard Polton * Antony Polukhin * Antoniu Pop * Sebastian Pop - tree browser/unparser, scev, data dependence, Graphite * Clinton Popetz * Brett Porter * Lars Pöschel * Alexander Potapenko * Francesco A. Potortì * Siddhesh Poyarekar * Vidya Praveen * Ovidiu Predescu - Work on the Objective-C front end and runtime libraries * Thomas Preud'homme * Dmitry Prokoptsev * Ingo Prötel - Image, Logger and URLClassLoader updates * Chris Provenzano * Vladimir Prus * Vincent Pucci * Elizebeth Punnoose * Felix Putze * Xinyu Qi * Yao Qi * Xianmiao Qu * Stanley F. Quayle * Tom Quiggle * Jerry Quinn - Major performance improvements in C++ formatted I/O * Thomas Quinot * Ramana Radhakrishnan - arm port * Jean-Pierre Radley * Maciej Radziejewski * Ken Raeburn - Various improvements to checker, MIPS ports and various cleanups in the compiler * Oleg Raikhman * Khem Raj * Dwarakanath Rajagopal * Easwaran Raman * Vinodha Ramasamy * Pat Rankin * Maya Rashish * Eric Raskin * Rolf W. Rasmussen - AWT hacking * Soren Rasmussen * Florian Rathgeber * Eric S. Raymond * Perez Read * M R Swami Reddy * Siva Chandra Reddy * Derk Reefman * David Rees * David L. Reese - Solaris on PowerPC port contributor * Fritz O. Reese * John Regehr - Automated regression testing and bug reports * Volker Reichelt - Automated regression testing, reporting numerous bugs * Paul Reilly * Tom Reilly * Martin Reinecke * Tony Reix * Jose Renau * Michael Rendell * Jörn Rennecke - arc, epiphany port * Marco Restelli * Bernhard Reutner-Fischer * Matt Rice * Jonathan Richard - Manual cover design * Gregor Richards * Barrett Richardson * Christopher D. Rickett * Torvald Riegel - libitm * Jean-Paul Rigault * Matti Rintala * Carlos Rios * Loren James Rittle - Improvements to libstdc++-v3 including the FreeBSD port, threading fixes, thread-related configury changes, critical threading documentation, and solutions to really tricky I/O problems, as well as keeping GCC properly working on FreeBSD and continuous testing * Rodrigo Rivas Costa * Tom Rix * Ollivier Robert * Mark J. Roberts * William Robertson * David B. Robins * Nicolas Roche * Pierre-Marie de Rodat - Ada front end * Thomas Rodgers * Olga Rodimina - MenuSelectionManager implementation * Craig Rodrigues - Bug report processor * Jan Roehrich - BasicTreeUI and JTree fixes * Jonathan Roelofs * Pat Rogers * Erven Rohou * Gavin Romig-Koch - Behind the scenes MIPS work * Jijie Rong * David Ronis - Rewrote the G77 documentation in texinfo format * Ola Rönnerup - mt_alloc works * Ken Rose - Delay slot filling code fixes * Ira Rosen - auto-vectorizer contributions * Nathan Rossi * Michael Roth * Rolf Roth * Theodore A. Roth * Laurent Rougé * Damian Rouson * Olivier Roussel * Yvan Roux * Maciej W. Różycki * Beihong Ruan * Ira Ruben * Paul Rubin - Preprocessor * Andrew Ruder * Torsten Rüger * Måns Rullgård * Yuri Rumyantsev * Pétur Runólfsson - Major performance improvements in C++ formatted I/O and large file support in C++ filebuf * Douglas B. Rupp - VMS * Silvius Rus * Gabriel Russell * Paul Russell * Olatunji Ruwase * Rob Ryan * Oleg Ryjkov * Brian Rzycki * Nick Sabalausky * Matthew Sachs * Andrew Sadek * Danny Sadinoff * Gordon Sadler * David Sagan * Takuya Saito * Yaz Saito * Osku Salerma * Mark Salter * Jeremie Salvucci * Chip Salzenberg - libstdc++ patches and improvements to locales, traits, Makefiles, libio, libtool hackery, and “long long” support * Ryan T. Sammartino * Alexey Samsonov * Alex Samuel * Carlos Sánchez de La Lama * Hariharan Sandanagobalane - picoChip port * Marilyn E. Sander * Richard Sandiford - aarch64 SVE port, gen* on machine desc, wide-int * Iain Sandoe - objective-c/c++ * Omar Sandoval * Michele Sandri * Duncan Sands * Arvind Sankar * Eduard Sanou * Carlos Santander B. * Daniel Santos * Christophe Saout * Sujoy Saraswati * Juha Sarlin - Improvements to the H8 code generator * Yoshinori Sato * Greg Satz - Assisted in making GCC work on HP-UX for the 9000 series 300 * Trevor Saunders * Rob Savoye * Aaron Sawdey * Jeremy Sawicki * Roger Sayle - Improvements to constant folding and GCC’s RTL optimizers as well as for fixing numerous bugs * Bryan Scattergood * Martin Schaffner * Bradley Schatz - GCJ FAQ * Peter Schauer - Wrote the code to allow debugging to work on the Alpha * Julian Scheid - Documentation updates and gjdoc support * William F. Schelter - Intel 80386 support contributor * Gail Schenker * Alexander Schiemann * Marc Schifer * Hartmut Schirmer * Christian Schlichtherle - Zip fixes and cleanups * Chris Schlumberger-Socha * Tobias Schlüter - Fortran * Bernd Schmid * Peter Schmid - Constant testing of libstdc++ * Andreas Schmidt * Bernd Schmidt - Various code generation improvements and major work in the reload pass, release management, Blackfin and C6X ports * Bill Schmidt - SLSR * David Schneider * Erik Schnetter * Ed Schonberg * Jason Schroeder - jcf-dump patches * Wayne K. Schroll * Benno Schulenberg * Christian Schüler * David W. Schuler * Michal Schulz - Amiga port contributor * Stefan Schulze Frielinghaus * Robert Schuster - Documentation updates and beans fixes, TreeNode enumerations and ActionCommand and various fixes, XML and URL, AWT and Free Swing bug fixes * Thomas Schuster * Andreas Schwab - m68k port * Manfred Schwarb * Tilo Schwarz * Jens Schweikhardt * Federico G. Schwindt * Thomas Schwinge - GNU/Hurd * Giuseppe Scrivano * Chris Sears * Martin Sebor * Lars Segerlund - Fortran * Uwe Seimet * Keith Seitz - JDWP work * Jakub Sejdak * Dodji Seketeli - C++ bug fixes and debug info improvements * Svein E. Seldal * Igor Seleznev * Yaakov Selkowitz * Senthil Kumar Selvaraj * Shantonu Sen * Andrew Senkevich * Manuel Menezes de Sequeira * Kostya Serebryany - libsanitizer, asan.c * Manuel Serrano * Bharathi Seshadri * Nicolas Setton * Thiemo Seufer * Bill Seurer * Joe Seymour * Ozkan Sezer * Sergey Shalnov * Sergey Shandar * Ahmad Sharif * Marcus Shawcroft - aarch64 port * Denis Shelomovskij * Vin Shelton * Tim Shen - regex work * Tianwei Sheng * Joel Sherrill - Steering committee director, RTEMS contributor and tester * David Sherwood * Ruslan Shevchenko * Yury Shevchuk * Igor Shevlyakov * Naohiko Shimizu * Mark Shinwell * Ghassan Shobaki * Siarhei Siamashka * Nathan Sidwell - C++ fixes and improvements * Jeffrey B. Siegal - Helped with the original design and some code based on parse tree and RTL data structures, constant folding and help with the original VAX & m68k ports * Jeremy Siek * Sebastian Andrzej Siewior * Georges-André Silber * Andreas Simbuerger * David Simcha * Kenny Simpson - Prompted libstdc++ fixes * Sandeep Kumar Singh * Sharad Singhai * Johannes Singler * Artjoms Sinkarovs * Franz Sirl - PPC port contributor * Pitchumani Sivanupandi * Jan Sjödin * Stanislaw Skowronek * Artyom Skrobov * Andrey Slepuhin - AIX hacking * Niall Smart * Paul Smedley - Current OS/2 port * Krzysztof Smiechowicz - Original Amiga port * Trevor Smigiel - SPU port contributor * Bradley Smith * Christopher Smith - Convex port * Danny Smith - Windows port * James G. Smith * Perry Smith * Randy Smith - Sun FPA support * Tom Smith * Edward Smith-Rowland - libstdc++-v3, special functions, random, and various improvements to C++11 features * Travis Snoozy * Michael Snyder * Scott Snyder - queue, iterator, istream, and string fixes and libstdc++ testsuite entries, patch to G77 to add rudimentary support for INTEGER*1, INTEGER*2, and LOGICAL*1 * Bryan So * Stefano Soffia * Zdeněk Sojka - Automated regression testing and bug reports * Anatoly Sokolov * Michael Sokolov * Arseny Solokha - Automated regression testing and bug reports * Jayant R Sonar - CR16 port contributor * Takeshi Sone * Jörg Sonnenberger * Jes Sorensen * Stefan Sørensen * Alexander Sotirov * Tim Souder * George Spelvin * Brad Spencer - Contributed to the GLIBCPP_FORCE_NEW technique * James Spencer * Brad Spengler * Michael Spertus * Robert Spier * Justin Squirek * David Staepelaere * Kenneth Stailey * Nicolai Stang * David Starner * Alexey Starovoytov * Basile Starynkevitch * Jakub Staszak * Jan Stein - Genix support and 32000 machine description parts * Mike Stein * Dirk Steinberg * Edwin Steiner * Sam Steingold * Gerhard Steinmetz - Automated regression testing and bug reports * Pete Steinmetz * Harlan Stenn * Alexander Stepanov * Evgeniy Stepanov * Igor Stepanov * Victoria Stepanyan * Nigel Stephens - Various mips16 related fixes/improvements * Uwe Stieber * Roland Stigge * Jonathan Stone - Pyramid computer machine description writer * Graham Stott - Various infrastructure improvements * John Francis Stracke - Java HTTP protocol fixes * Adrian Straetling * Alexander Strange * Dominik Strasser * Stefan Straßer * Gaute B Strokkenes * Andrew Stubbs - AMD GCN port * Jim Studt * Mike Stump - Elxsi and darwin port, objective-c/c++, testsuite, wide-int, vxworks contributions * Evgeny Stupachenko * Jeff Sturm - Java porting help, bug fixes and encouragement * Yunqiang Su * Zhendong Su - Automated regression testing and bug reports * Robert Suchanek * Toshinobu Sugioka * Pengfei Sui * Adam Sulmicki * Joshua Sumali * Chengnian Sun - Automated regression testing and bug reports * Mingming Sun * Andrew Sutton * Shigeya Suzuki - BSDI platform fixes * Gabriele Svelto * Vyatcheslav Sysoltsev * Alfred M. Szmidt * Piotr Szturmaj * Toma Tabacu * Jiro Takabatake * Satoru Takabayashi * Akira Takahashi * Juha Takala * George T. Talbot * Sriraman Tallam * Ching-Hui Tang * Chung-Lin Tang - nios2 port * Samuel Tardieu * Michael Tautschnig * Ami Tavory * Ian Lance Taylor - go, fp-bit, libbacktrace, libgcc, libgo, libiberty, middle-end * Trevor Taylor * Sam Tebbs * Dmitrij Tejblum * Dinar Temirbulatov * Donn Terry * Holger Teutsch - Clipper CPU support * Prafulla Thakare * Christian Thalinger - 64-bit cleanups, Configuration and VM interface fixes and CACAO integration, fdlibm updates * Francois H. Theron * Angela Marie Thomas * Gael Thomas - VMClassLoader boot packages support suggestions * Gary Thomas - PPC GNU/Linux works * Matt Thomas - vax port * Paul Thomas - Fortran * Philipp Thomas - Compiler bug fixes and internationalization * Stephen Thomas * Emmanuel Thome * George Thopas * Jason R Thorpe - Thread support in libstdc++ on NetBSD * Bo Thorsen * Kresten Krab Thorup - Runtime support for Objective-C language and Java bytecode interpreter * Martin Thuresson * Caroline Tice - libvtv * Michael Tiemann - Bug fixes, first instruction scheduler, initial C++ support, function integration, NS32k, SPARC and M88k machine description work, delay slot scheduling * Kai Tietz * Alexander Tismer * Jim Tison * Joakim Tjernlund * Kyrylo Tkachov - arm port * Andreas Tobler - FreeBSD packaging and libgcj Darwin port, Darwin and Solaris testing and fixing, Qt4 support for Darwin/OS X, Graphics2D support, GTK updates * Ilya Tocar * Sandro Tolaini * Philipp Tomsich * Dalibor Topic - Better DEBUG support, build cleanups and Kaffe integration. Qt4 build infrastructure, SHA1PRNG and GdkPixbugDecoder updates * Chris Torek * Teemu Torma - Thread safe exception handling support * Gary M. Torrisi - Manual cover art * Linus Torvalds * Leonard H. Tower Jr. - Wrote many parser, RTL generator/definitions, and VAX machine description parts * Daniel Towner - picoChip port * Konrad Trifunovic * Markus Trippeldorf * Sergei Trofimovich * Bernd Trog * Tom Tromey - Internationalization support, Java contributions and libgcj maintainership, Eclipse integration, generics work, lots of bug fixes and gcj integration including coordinating The Big Merge * David B. Trout * Marco Trudel * Igor Tsimbalist * Aleksandra Tsvetkova * Arkady Tunik * Andrey Turetskiy * David Turner * Matt Turner * Lassi A. Tuura - Improvements to config.guess to determine HP processor types * Göran Uddeborg * Martin Uecker * David Ung * Fredrik Unger * Jürgen Urban * Petter Urkedal - libstdc++ CXXFLAGS, math, and algorithms fixes * Ilmir Usmanov * Neil Vachharajani * Eric Valette * Michel Valin * James Van Artsdalen - Code making efficient use of the Intel 80387 register stack * James Van Buskirk * Frank Vance * Jan-Jaap van der Heijden * Brian Vandenberg * Joost VandeVondele * Harald van Dijk * Arnaud Vandyck * Kris Van Hees * Jan van Male * Jan Christiaan van Winkel * Andrés Felipe Vargas * Andrew Vaught - Design and initial implementation of Fortran frontend * Stephen Vavasis * Pedro A. M. Vazquez * Andre Vehreschild * Lawrence Velázquez * Alex Velenko * Momchil Velikov * Linas Vepstas * Ilya Verbin * Wouter Verhelst * Saurabh Verma * Brent Verner - Work with the libstdc++ cshadow files and their associated configure steps * John Vickers * André Simões Dias Vieira * Todd Vierling - NetBSD port contributor * Lutz Vieweg * Santiago Vila Doncel * Rasmus Villemoes * Sébastien Villemot * Jaydeep Vipradas * Vishnu K S * Kugan Vivekanandarajah * Laurent Vivier * Denys Vlasenko * Stefan Vogel * Alexander Vogt * Dominik Vogt * Gunnar Von Boehn * Horst Herman von Brand * Christian Vosteen * Ville Voutilainen * Tom de Vries - nvptx port * Nenad Vukićević * Sergey Vyshnevetskiy * Dmitry Vyukov * Shawn Wagner * Matthew Wahab * Ruud Waij * Joseph Rushton Wakeling * Jonathan Wakely - c++ runtime libs * Dean Wakerly - Converted the install documentation to texinfo * Charles G Waldman * Neal Walfield * Krister Walfridsson - NetBSD packaging * Timothy Wall * Conal Walsh * Bob Walters * Colin G. Walters * Jonathan Walton * Feng Wang - Fortran * Hale Wang * Huibin Wang * Jiong Wang * Gregory Warnes * Dennis Wassel * Andrew Waterman - RISC-V port * Ian Watson * Stephen M. Webb - Made libstdc++ shadow files work with the tricky Solaris 8+ headers and pushing the build-time header tree and started regex effort * Eric B. Weddington * Nathan T. Weeks * John Wehle - Various improvements for the x86 code generator, related infrastructure improvements to help x86 code generation, value range propagation and other work, WE32k port * Guozhi Wei * Ulrich Weigand - s390, spu port, reload * Janus Weil - Fortran * Zachary Weinberg - Major work on cpplib and various other bug fixes * Michael Weiser * Markus Weiss - Original Amiga port * Matt Welsh - Help with Linux Threads support in GCJ * Markus Werle * Ken Werner * Mike Werner * Bryan Weston * Jeffrey Wheat * Jean-Marie White * Russell Whitesides * Urban Widmark - Fixed java.io * Christian Widmer * Mark Wielaard - New Java library code and Classpath integration, bug fixes, packaging and release management, Clipboard implementation, system call interrupts and network timeouts and GdkPixpufDecoder fixes * Edmar Wienskoski * Ollie Wild * Ralf Wildenhues - build machinery * Dale Wiles - Tahoe port * Robert Wilhelm * Anthony Williams * Kevin Williams * Stephen Williams * Johannes Willkomm * Bob Wilson - Xtensa port * James E. Wilson - ia64, RISC-V port, scheduler (+ haifa), debugging code, steering committee director * Paul Wilson * Michael Witten * Christoph von Wittich * Paul Wögerer - CRX port * David Wohlferd * Lutz Wohlrab * Patrick Wollgast * Carlo Wood - Various fixes * Thomas Wood - m88k port * Matthew Woodcraft * David Woodhouse * Jackson Woodruff * Jeff Woolsey * Simon Wright * Tim Wright * Chung-Ju Wu - nds32 port * Le-Chun Wu - Plugin * Mingfeng Wu * Yongwei Wu * Jörg Wunsch * Ruoyao Xi * Wei Xiao * Mingjie Xing * Chenghua Xu * Rong Xu * Vladimir Yakovlev * Hirotaka Yamamoto * Canqun Yang - Fortran * Fei Yang * Felix Yang * Yi Yang * Russell Yanofsky * Vladimir Yanovsky * Jeffrey Yasskin * Nikolay Yatsenko * Reza Yazdani * Joey Ye * Felix Yen * Kwok Cheung Yeung * Nitin Yewale * Jonathan Yong - Windows port * Greta Yorsh * Takashi Yoshii * Haakan Younes * David E. Young * Jing Yu * Simin Yu * Paul Yuan * Masanobu Yuhara - Implemented the machine description for the Tron architecture (specifically, the Gmicro) * Kirill Yukhin - i386 vector ISA extns * David Yuste * Abderrazek Zaafrani * Andrew Zabolotny - Original OS/2 port * Kevin Zachmann - Tahoe port * Kenneth Zadeck - dataflow, register allocation, wide-int * Stefano Zaghi * Grigory Zagorodnev * Marat Zakirov * Ayal Zaks - Swing Modulo Scheduling * Igor Zamyatin * Adhemerval Zanella * Vittorio Zecca * Erik Zeek * Křištof Želechovski * Lifang Zeng * Dennis Zhang * Haijian Zhang * Jie Zhang - bfin port * Qirun Zhang - Automated regression testing and bug reports * Shaokun Zhang * Xiaoqiang Zhang - Fortran * Yufeng Zhang * Kejia Zhao * Qiang Zhao * Shujing Zhao * Andrey Zholov * Bo Zhou * Zhouyi Zhou * Dmitry Zhurikhin * Roman Zhuykov * Jon Ziegler * Roman Zippel * Claudiu Zissulescu - arc port * Josef Zlomek * Michael Zolotukhin * David D Zuhn * Gilles Zunino - Java Irix port * Alexander Zvyagin * Maciej Zwierzycki Localization * Stéphane Aulery * Dennis Björklund * Mario Blättermann * Nilgün Belma Bugüner * Felipe Castro * Antonio Ceballos Roa * Wei-Lun Chao * Yuri Chornoivan * François-Xavier Coudert * Maxim V. Dziumanenko * Karl Eichwalder * Rafael Ferreira Fontenelle * Ivan Fontes Garcia * Volkan Gezer * Takeshi Hamasaki * Joe Hansen * Yosiaki Iida * Časlav Ilić * Roland Illig * Jorma Karvonen * Yuri Kozlov * Tomislav Krznar * Mesutcan Kurt * Ole Laursen * Frédéric Marchal * Cristian Othón Martínez Vera * Pavel Maryanov * Gilles Mateu * Meng Jie * Miroslav Nikolić * Arif Endro Nugroho * Lauri Nurmi * Alexander Nyakhaychyk * Michel Robitaille * Benno Schulenberg * Francisco Javier Fernández Serrador * Clytie Siddall * Roland Stigge * Yasuaki Taniguchi * Philipp Thomas * Trần Ngọc Quân * Göran Uddeborg * Tim Van Holder * Mingye Wang * Simos Xenitellis * Masahito Yamaga * Daisuke Yamashita * Boyuan Yang For use of GNU Chess Copyright © 1984-2017 Fabien Letouzey, Stuart Cracraft This program is free software: you can redistribute it and/or modify it under the terms of the GNU General Public License as published by the Free Software Foundation, either version 3 of the License, or (at your option) any later version. This program is distributed in the hope that it will be useful, but WITHOUT ANY WARRANTY; without even the implied warranty of MERCHANTABILITY or FITNESS FOR A PARTICULAR PURPOSE. See the GNU General Public License for more details. You should have received a copy of the GNU General Public License along with this program. If not, see . Contributors * Allan McRae * Angelos D. Keromytis - OpenBSD packaging * Antonio Ceballos Roa - Maintainer * Bart Massey * Benno Schulenberg * Bernhard Rosenkränzer * Brian Wong * Christopher A. Aillon * Chua Kong Sian * Dagobert Michelsen - Solaris packaging * Dan Oetting * Daryl K. Baker - Windows port * David A. Wheeler * Edwin Groothuis - FreeBSD packaging * Elvis Vasconcellos * Erast V. Kunenkov - OS/2 port * Hans Eric Sandström * Henrik Schmiediche * Herman G. Muller * Jochen Wiedmann - Amiga port * John Stanback * Jon Ciesla - Fedora packaging * Jonathan Steel - Arch Linux packaging * Josef Reidinger * Kent Cedola - OS/2 port * Lukas Geyer * Mark Hermeling * Mark Huizer - FreeBSD packaging * Markus Himmel - Haiku port * Matthias Ulrich Neeracher - Fink packaging * Michael Maher * Michael Vetter * Mike McGann * Natanael Copa - Alpine packaging * Oliver Korff - Debian packaging * Patrick Gundlach * Pawel Koziol * Philippe Schnoebelen * Pranav Deshpande * Ralf Stephan * Randy Ray * Richard K. Lloyd * Sebastian Pipping * Simon Waters * Thorsten Ohl * Tim Mann * Tom Newsom * Tom Truscott * Tom Vijlbrief * Urban Koistinen * Vincent Legout - Debian packaging * Yibing Fan - OS/2 port Localization * Anders Jonsson * Antonio Ceballos Roa * Benno Schulenberg * Felipe Castro * Joe Hansen * Johnny A. Solbu * Leandro Regueiro * Mario Blättermann * Miroslav Nikolić * Rafael Ferreira Fontenelle * Sebastiano Pistore * Stéphane Aulery * Tianze Wang * Trần Ngọc Quân * Yuri Chornoivan For use of GnuPG Copyright © 1997-2019 Werner Koch This program is free software: you can redistribute it and/or modify it under the terms of the GNU General Public License as published by the Free Software Foundation, either version 3 of the License, or (at your option) any later version. This program is distributed in the hope that it will be useful, but WITHOUT ANY WARRANTY; without even the implied warranty of MERCHANTABILITY or FITNESS FOR A PARTICULAR PURPOSE. See the GNU General Public License for more details. You should have received a copy of the GNU General Public License along with this program. If not, see . Contributors * Adam Mitchell * Alain Guibert * Albert Chin-A-Young * Alec Habig * Alexander L. Belopolsky * Allan Clark * Alon Bar-Lev * Anand Kumria * Andre Heinecke - Windows and UX * Andreas Barth - Amiga port * Andreas Haumer * Andreas Schwier * Andrew J. Schorr * Andrey Jivsov * Anthony Carrico * Anthony Mulcahy * Ariel T. Glenn * Arnaud Fontaine * Ben Kibbey * Ben McGinnes * Benjamin Donnachie * Bernard Leak * Bernhard Herzog * Bernhard Reiter * Billy Halsey * Bob Dunlop * Bob Mathews * Bodo Moeller * Brendan O'Dea * Brenno de Winter * Brian M. Carlson * Brian Moore * Brian Warner * Bryan Fullerton * Bryce Nichols * Carl Meijer * Caskey L. Dickson * Cees van de Griend * Charles Levert * Charly Avital * Chip Salzenberg * Chris Adams * Christian Aistleitner * Christian Biere * Christian Kurz * Christian Recktenwald * Christian von Roques * Christopher Oliver * Christopher Wedgwood * Colin Tuckley * Daiki Ueno * Damien Goutte-Gattat * Dan Winship * Daniel Eisenbud * Daniel Kahn Gillmor - Current Debian packaging * Daniel Koening * Daniel Leidert * Daniel Resare * Dany Nativel * David C. Niemi * David Champion * David D. Scribner * David Dykstra * David Hallinan * David Hollenberg * David M. Ellement * David Mathog * David R. Bergstein * David Shaw - Master of the classic branch * Detlef Lannert * Dimitris Souflis * Dirk Lattermann * Dirk Meyer * Douglas F. Calvert * Ed Boraas * Edmund Grimley Evans * Edwin Woudt * Enzo Michelangeli * Eric Dorland - Current Debian packaging * Ernst Molitor * Evgeny Legerov * Fabian Keil * Fabio Coatti * Felix von Leitner * Florian Weimer * Francesco A. Potortì * Frank Heckenbach * Frank J. Donahoe * Frank J. Tobin * Frank Stajano * Gábor Kiss * Gabriel Rosenkoetter * Gaël Quéri * Gene Carter * Geoff Keating * Georg-Martin Schwarz * Gerlinde Klaes * Giampaolo Tomassoni * Gilbert Fernandes * Grant Olson * Greg Louis * Greg Troxel * Gregory Steuck * Guilhem Moulin * Hans-Peter Jansen * Harald Denker * Hendrik Buschkamp * Henrik Nordstrom * Holger Baust * Holger Schurig * Holger Smolinski * Holger Trapp * Hugh Daniel * Huy Le * Ian Abbott * Ian McKellar * Ingo Klöcker * Ivo Timmermans * J. Horacio Menezo Ganau * J. Michael Ashley * James Bottomley * James Troup - Original Debian packaging * Jan Krueger * Jan Niehusmann * Jan-Oliver Wagner * Janusz Aleksander Urbanowicz * Jean-loup Gailly * Jeff Long * Jeffery Von Ronne * Jens Bachem * Jens Seidel * Jeroen C. van Gelderen * Jeroen Schot * Jim Bauer * Jim Small * Jiří Keresteš * Joachim Backes * Joe Rhett * John A. Martin * John P. Clizbe * John R. Shannon * Johnny Teveßen * Jon Callas * Jonas Borgström * Jörg Honegger * Jörg Schilling * Jos Backus * Joseph Walton * Joshua Rogers * Juan F. Codagnone * Jun Kuriyama * Jussi Kivilinna - Optimization * Justus Winter * Kahil D. Jallad * Kai Michaelis * Karl Fogel * Karsten Thygesen * Katsuhiro Kondou * Katsuhiro Ueno * Kazu Yamamoto * Kazuyoshi Kakihara * Keith Clayton * Ken Takusagawa * Kevin Ryde * Klaus Flittner * Klaus Singvogel * Kristian Fiskerstrand - Gentoo packaging * Kurt Garloff * Kyle Butt * L. Sassaman * Lars Kellogg-Stedman * Laurent Blume - Solaris packaging * Marcel Waldvogel * Marco d'Itri * Marco Parrone * Marcus Brinkmann * Mark Adler * Mark Elbrecht * Mark Pettit * Markus Friedl * Martin Gollowitzer * Martin Hamilton * Martin Hellmann * Martin Kahlert * Martin Schulte * Matthew J. Kraai * Matthew Skala * Matthew Wilcox * Matthias Urlichs * Matthias-Christian Ott * Maurice Kemmann * Max Valianskiy * Michael C. Taylor * Michael Engels * Michael Fischer von Mollard * Michael Haubenwallner * Michael Nottebrock * Michael Roth * Michael Sobolev * Michael Tokarev * Mike Dowling * Mike McEwan * Moritz Schulte * Natanael Copa - Alpine packaging * Neal H. Walfield * Nelson H. F. Beebe * Nick J. Doye * Nicolas Graner * Niklas Hernaeus * Nils Ellmenreich * Nimrod Zimerman * Norihiko Murase * Oliver Haakert * Oskari Jääskeläinen * Pascal Scheffers * Paul D. Smith * Paul Eggert * Paul Kendall * Pavel I. Shajdo - Man pages * Per Cederqvist * Peter Fales * Peter Gutmann * Peter Lebbing * Peter Marschall * Peter Valchev * Petr Černý * Petr Uzel * Phil Blundell * Phil Pennock * Philip A. Nelson * Philip R. Zimmermann * Philippe Laliberte * Phong Nguyen * Piotr Krukowiecki * Rainer Perske * Ralph Gillen * Ray Link * Reinhard Wobst * Rémi Guyomarch * Reuben Sumner * Richard Lefebvre * Richard Outerbridge * Richard Patterson * Robert Joop * Roddy Strachan * Roger Sondermann * Roland Rosenfeld * Roman Pavlík * Ross Golder * Russell Coker * Ryan Malayter * Sam Roberts * Sami Tolvanen * Sascha Kiefer * Satoshi Togawa * Scott Worley * Sean MacLennan * Sebastian Klemke * Seiji Ariga * Serge Munhoven * Sören Tempel - Alpine packaging * Stefan Bellon - RISC OS port * Stefan Dalibor * Stefan Karrmann * Stefan Keller * Stefan Tomanek * Steffen Ullrich * Steffen Zahn * Sten Lindgren * Stephan Mueller * Steven Bakker * Steven L. Baur * Steven Murdoch * Stoyan Angelov * Susanne Schultz * Taher Elgamal * Tavis Ormandy * Ted Cabeen * Thiago Jung Bauermann * Thijmen Klok * Thomas Klausner * Thomas Mikkelsen * Thomas Rößler * Tim Mooney * Timo Schulz * Tobias Hürlimann - OS/2 port * Tobias Müller * Tobias Winkler * Todd Vierling * Tom Duerbusch * Tom Pegios * Tom Spindler * Tom Zerucha * Tomas Fasth * Tomasz Kozlowski * Tommi Komulainen * Torbjörn Granlund * Trevor Bentley * Ulf Möller * Urko Lusa * Vincent P. Broman * Volker Quetschke * Walter Hofmann * Wayne Chapeskie * Whitfield Diffie * Will Thompson * William Ahern * William L. Thomson Jr. * Wim Lewis * Wim Vandeputte * Winona Brown * Yann E. Morin * Yoshihiro Kajiki * Yutaka Niibe - Current Debian packaging, Smartcards and Libgcrypt Localization * Åka Sikrom * Alexander Nyakhaychyk * Armando Ramos * Audrey Tang * Birger Langkjer * Carles Sadurní Anguita * Daniel Nylander * Daniel Resare * David Prévot * Dimitris Maroulidis * Dmitri Alenitchev * Edmund Grimley Evans * Emma Peel * Ferenc László Nagy * Frans Spiesschaert * Gaël Quéri * Gregory Steuck * Ingvar Hagelund * Ivo Timmermans * Jacobo Tarrío Barreiro * Jaime Suárez * Jakub Bogusz * Janusz Aleksander Urbanowicz * Jedi Lin * Joe Hansen * Jordi Mallach i Pérez * Jouni Hiltunen * Kenneth Christiansen * Laurențiu Buzdugăn * Magda Procházková * Marco d'Itri * Maxim Britov * Meng Jie * Michal Majer * Nilgün Belma Bugüner * Pavel I. Shajdo * Pedro Morais * Per Tunedal * Petr Písař * Rafael Caetano dos Santos * Roman Pavlík * Takashi P. Katoh * Tedi Heriyanto * Theofanis Dokianakis * Thiago Jung Bauermann * Tommi Vainikainen * Toomas Soome * Trond Endrestøl * Urko Lusa * Walter Koch * Yoshihiro Kajiki * Yosiaki Iida * Yuri Chornoivan For use of Octave Copyright © 1992-2019 John W. Eaton This program is free software: you can redistribute it and/or modify it under the terms of the GNU General Public License as published by the Free Software Foundation, either version 3 of the License, or (at your option) any later version. This program is distributed in the hope that it will be useful, but WITHOUT ANY WARRANTY; without even the implied warranty of MERCHANTABILITY or FITNESS FOR A PARTICULAR PURPOSE. See the GNU General Public License for more details. You should have received a copy of the GNU General Public License along with this program. If not, see . Contributors * Drew Abbot * Ben Abbott * Aquil H. Abdullah * NVS Abhilash * Andy Adler * Adam H. Aitkenhead * Joakim Andén * Giles Anderson * Joel Andersson * Lachlan Andrew * Pedro Angelo * Damjan Angelovski * Muthiah Annamalai * Markus Appel * Branden Archer * Willem Atsma * Marco Atzeri - Windows port * Shai Ayal * Sahil Badyal * Roger Banks * Andre da Costa Barros * Ben Barrowes * Alexander Barth * David Bateman * Heinz Bauschke * Miguel Bazdresch * Julien Bect * Claudio Belotti * Roman Belov * Markus Bergholz * Karl A. Berry * Georg Beyerle * Atri Bhattacharya * Ethan Biery * David Billinghurst * Don Bindner * Jakub Bogusz * Moritz Borgmann * Paul Boven * Richard Bovey * John Bradshaw * Marcus Brinkmann * Max Brister * Remy Bruno * Clemens Buchacher * Andy Buckle * Ansgar Burchardt * Antonius R. Burgers * Jianming Cai * Marcus Calhoun-Lopez - macOS port * Marco Caliari * Daniel Calvelo * John C. Campbell * Richard Campbell * Jaromír Cápík - Fedora packaging * Juan Pablo Carbajal * Jean-François Cardoso * João Cardoso * Larrie Carr * Tarmigan Casebolt * David Castelow * Vincent Cautaerts * Marco Cecchetti * Leopoldo Cerbaro * Corbin Champion * Eric Chassande-Mottin * Clinton Chee * Albert Chin-A-Young * Sunghyun Cho * Carsten Clark * JD Cole * Jacopo Corno * Martin Costabel * Michael Creel * Richard Crozier * Jeffrey Cunningham * Martin Dalecki * Daniel Davis * Jacob Dawid * Jorge Barros de Abreu * Thomas D. Dean * Carlo de Falco * Bill Denney * Fabian Deutsch * Guido Dietz * Christos Dimitrakakis * Vivek Dogra * John Donoghue * David M. Doolin * Cristiano Dorigo * Carnë Draug * Matthias Drochner * Sergey Dudoladov * Pascal A. Dupuis * Dirk Eddelbuettel - Original Debian packaging * Pieter Eendebak * Paul Eggert * Stephen Eglen * Peter Ekberg * Garrett Euler * Rolf Fabian * Qianqian Fang * Gunnar Farnebäck * Stephen Fegan * Andrew D. Fernandes - Original Debian packaging * Torsten Finke * David Finkel * Guillaume Flandin * Colin Foster * Bradley A. Froehle * Castor Fu * Fong Kin Fui * Maciej Gajewski * Eduardo Gallestey * Ramón García Fernández * Klaus Gebhardt - OS/2 port * David Gesswein * Driss Ghaddab * Hartmut Gimpel * Michele Ginesi * Nicolò Giorgetti * Arun Giridhar * Michael D. Godfrey * Dave Goel * Michaël Goffioul * Glenn D. Golden * Tomislav Goles * Pedro Gonnet * Keith Goodman * Brian Gough * Alexander Graf * Michael C. Grant * William Greene * Edmund Grimley Evans * Liam Groener * Steffen Groot * Etienne Grossmann * David Grundberg * Daniel Gualberto * Kyle Guinn * Vaibhav Gupta * Peter A. Gustafson * Jordi Gutiérrez Hermoso * Kai Habel * Patrick Häcker * William Poetra Yoga Hadisoesen * Jaroslav Hájek * Benjamin Hall * Alexander K. Hansen * Kim Hansen * Gene Harvey * Søren Hauberg * Dave Hawthorne * Oliver Heimlich * Daniel Heiserer * Piotr Held * Martin Helm * Stefan Hepp * Martin Hepperle * Israel Herraiz * Yozo Hida * Nicholas J. Higham * Christian Himpe * Ryan Hinton * A. Scottedward Hodel * Richard Allan Holcombe * Tom Holroyd * David Hoover * Peter Hopfgartner * Kurt Hornik - Emacs mode * Craig Hudson * Christopher Hulbert * Cyril Humbert * John Hunt * Stefan Husmann * Juho Iipponen * Teemu Ikonen * Alan W. Irwin * Allan Jacobs * Geoff Jacobsen * Vytautas Jančauskas * Andrew Janke * Nicholas R. Jankowski * Mats Jansson * Robert Jenssen * Steven Glenn Johnson * Heikki Junes * Matthias Jüschke * Atsushi Kajita * Avinoam Kalma * Mohamed Kamoun * Lute Kamstra * Fotios Kasolis * Thomas Kasper * Joel Keay * Mumit Khan * Paul Kienzle * Lars Kindermann * Aaron A. King * Erik Kjellson * Arno J. Klaassen * Alexander Klein * Lasse Kliemann * Przemek Klosowski * Geoffrey S. Knauth * Heine Kolltveit * Ken Kouno * Kacper Kowalik * Endre Kozma * Daniel Kraft * Nir Krakauer * Aravindh Krishnamoorthy * Øyvind Kristiansen * Piotr Krzyzanowski * Volker Kuhlmann * Ilya Kurdyukov * Tetsuro Kurita * Philipp Kutin * Miroslaw Kwasniak * Rafael Laboissière - Current Debian packaging * Kai Labusch * Claude Lacoursière * Walter Landry * Jim Langston * Bill Lash * Dirk Laurie * Jussi Lehtola - Fedora packaging * Michael Leitner * Johannes Leuschner * Thorsten Liebig * Torsten Lilge * Jyh-Miin Lin * Timo Juhani Lindfors * Benjamin Lindner * Ross A. Lippert * Leo Liu - Emacs mode contributor * Yu Liu * David Livings * Barbara Lócsi * Sébastien Loisel * Erik de Castro Lopo * Massimo Lorenzin * Emil Lucretiu * Jonas Lundgren * Yi-Hong Lyu * Hoxide Ma * Colin B. Macdonald * James Macnicol * Jens-Uwe Mager * Stefan Mahr * Rob Mahurin * Marek Mahut - Fedora packaging * Alexander Mamonov * Romolo Manfredini * Ken Marek * Ricardo Marranita * Orestes Mas i Casals * Axel Mathéi * Tatsuro Matsuoka * Christoph Mayer * Laurent Mazet * Geordie McBain * Ronald van der Meer * Steven Mestdagh * Conrad Meyer - Fedora packaging * Ed Meyer * Thorsten Meyer * Stefan Miereis * Petr Mikulík * Mike Miller - Current Debian packaging * Serviscope Minor * Henry Mollet * Stefan Monnier * Stephen Montgomery-Smith * Anthony Morast * Antoine Moreau * Kai P. Mueller * Amod Mulay * Hannes Müller * Victor Munoz * Jose Daniel Munoz Frias * PrasannaKumar Muralidharan * Iain Murray * Nicholas Musolino * Markus Mützel * Carmen Navarrete * Todd Neal * Philip Nienhuis * Al Niessner * Frederick A. Niles * Takuji Nishimura * Akira Noda * Kai Noda * Patrick Noffke * Victor Norton * Eric Norum * Krzesimir Nowak * Michael O'Brien * Cilian O'Driscoll * Peter O'Gorman * Thorsten Ohl * Kai T. Ohlhus * Arno Onken * Kristan Onu * Luis F. Ortiz * Carl Osterwisch * Janne Olavi Paanajärvi * James Packer * Scott Pakin * Jason Alan Palmer * Rakesh Pandit - Fedora packaging * Tomi Pannila * Gabriele Pannocchia * Joel Parker * Donald Parsons * Sylvain Pelissier * Rolando Pereira * Per Persson * Primož Peterlin * Jim Peterson * Nguyễn Gia Phong * Danilo Piazzalunga * Nicholas Piper * Elias Pipping * Robert Platt * Hans Ekkehard Plesser * Sergey Plotnikov * Tom Poage * Nathan Podlich * Julien Pommier * Orion Poplawski - Current Fedora packaging * Ondrej Popp * Roberto Porcu * Jef Poskanzer * Francesco A. Potortì * Konstantinos Poulios * Tejaswi D Prakash * Jarno Rajahalme * Eduardo Ramos Fernández * Pooja Rao * James B. Rawlings * Eric S. Raymond * Marcus W. Reble * Bálint Réczey * Joshua Redstone * Andy Register * Lukas F. Reichlin * Michael Reifenberger * Ernst Reissner * Jens Restemeier * Vittoria Rezzonico * Anthony Richardson * Edward Jason Riedy * E. Joshua Rigler * Petter Risholm * Steve M. Robbins * Matthew W. Roberts * Melvin Robinson * Bertrand Roessli * David Rörich * Peter Rosin * Fabio Rossi * Mark van Rossum * Joe Rothweiler * Kevin Ruland * Kristian Rumberg * Jaakko Ruohio * Ryan Rusaw * Olli Saarela * Toni Saarela * Juhani Saastamoinen * Radek Salac * Mike Sander * Ben Sapp * Aleksej Saushev * Dale Scheetz - Original Debian packaging * Alois Schlögl * Michel D. Schmid * Julian Schnidder * Sebastian Schöps * Nicol N. Schraudolph * Sebastian Schubert * Lasse Schuirmann * Ludwig Schwardt * Thomas L. Scofield * Daniel J. Sebald * Dmitri A. Sergatskov * Vanya Sergeev * Marko Seric * Ahsan Ali Shahid * Baylis Shanks * Robert T. Short * Maor Shutman * Joseph P. Skudlarek * John Smith * Julius O. Smith III * Shan G. Smith * Rüdiger Sonderfeld * Peter L. Søndergaard * Jörg Specht * Quentin H. Spencer - Current Fedora packaging * Christoph Spiel * David Spies * Imad-Eddine Srairi * Andreas Stahel * Richard Stallman * Russell Standish * Ryan Starret * Brett Stewart * Doug Stewart * Jen Stewart * Jonathan Stickel * Judd Storrs * Thomas Stuart * Bernardo Sulzbach * Ivan Sutoris * John P. Swensen * Daisuke Takago * Ariel Tankus * Falk Tannhäuser * Duncan Temple Lang * R. Bruce Tenison * Matthew Tenny * Alberto Terruzzi * Kris Thielemans * Georg Thimm * Corey Thomasson * Andrew Thornton * Olaf Till * Ulrich Tipp * Christophe Tournery * Thomas Treichl * Abhinav Tripathi * Karsten Trulsen * David C. Turner * Luther Tychonievich * Frederick Umminger * Utkarsh Upadhyay * Jean-Marc Valin * José Vallet * Gert van Antwerpen * Peter van den Biggelaar * Stéfan van der Walt * Risto Vanhanen * Ronald van Haren - Arch Linux packaging * Gregory Vanuxem * Peter Van Wieren * James R. Van Zandt * Ivana Hutarová Vařeková * Steven Verstoep * Sébastien Villemot - Current Debian packaging * Marc Vinyals * Marco Vitetta * Daniel Wagenaar * Thomas Walter * Jun Wang * Olaf Weber * Thomas Weber - Current Debian packaging * Rik Wehbring * Bob Weigel * Andreas Weingessel * Martin Weiser * Michael Weitzel * David Wells * Joachim Wiesemann * Alexander Wilms * Joe Winegarden * Georg Wiora * Eddy Xiao * Sahil Yadav * Sai Manoj Kumar Yadlapati * Fook Fah Yap * Sean Young * Michele Zaffalon * Serhiy Zahoriya * Johannes Zarl * Christof Zeile * Michael Zeising * Federico Zenith * Claudius Zingerli * Alex Zvoleff * Richard Zweig Localization * Salva Ardid * Ander Aurrekoetxea * Mingcong Bai * David Bateman * Antonius R. Burgers * Marco Calieri * Catalin Codreanu * Jorge Barros de Abreu * Pantxo Diribarne * Carnë Draug * Massimiliano Fasi * Eugenio Gianniti * Júlio Hoffimann Mendes * Artem Krosheninnikov * Tatsuro Matsuoka * Armin Müller * Philip Nienhuis * Felipe G. Nievinski * Valentin Ortega-Clavero * José Luis García Pallero * Sander van Rijn * Dmitry Roshchin * Andriy Shinkarchuck * Mihas Varantsou * Andreas Weber For use of Wget Copyright © 1995-2019 Hrvoje Nikšić This program is free software: you can redistribute it and/or modify it under the terms of the GNU General Public License as published by the Free Software Foundation, either version 3 of the License, or (at your option) any later version. This program is distributed in the hope that it will be useful, but WITHOUT ANY WARRANTY; without even the implied warranty of MERCHANTABILITY or FITNESS FOR A PARTICULAR PURPOSE. See the GNU General Public License for more details. You should have received a copy of the GNU General Public License along with this program. If not, see . Contributors * Ian Abbott - Co-maintainer * Tim Adam * Adrian Aichner * Russ Allbery * Vijeth Aradhya * Matthew Atkinson * Sasikantha Babu * Martin Baehr * Michael Baeuerle * Alon Bar-Lev * Dieter Baron * Witold Baryluk * Andreas Beckmann * Rahul Bedarkar * Nelson H. F. Beebe * Roger L. Beeman * Romain Bentz * Shai Berger * Karl A. Berry * T. Bharath * Christian Biere * David Binderman * Paul Bludov * Ygan Blum * Daniel Bodea * Mark Boyns * Filipe Brandenburger * Darko Budor - Windows port * John Burden * Sean Burford * Julien Buty * Aleksey Bykov * Daniele Calore * Diego Casorran - Original Amiga port * Wanderlei Antonio Cavassin * Gilles Cedoc * Tim Charron * Peng Chen * Zihang Chen * Dennis Renquan Cheng * Vijo Cherian * Albert Chin-A-Young * Jérémie Courrèges-Anglas * Micah Cowan * Noel Cragg * Caleb Cushing * Zlatko Čalušić * Kristijan Čonkaš * John Daily * Andreas Damm * Ahmon Dancy * Andrew Davison * Bertrand Demiddelaer * Alexander Dergachev * Andrew Deryabin * Will Dietz * Vasil Dimov * Arvind Jamuna Dixit * Ikey Doherty * Ulrich Drepper * Markus Duft * Adrien Dumont * Marc Duponcheel * Damir Džeko * Karl Eichwalder * Alan Eldridge * Hans-Andreas Engel * Aleksandar Erkilović * Benjamin Esham * Andy Eskilsson * Christian Fafard * Peter Farmer * João Ferreira * Christian Fraenkel - SSL support * David Fritz * Mike Frysinger * Charles C. Fu * Satsuki Fujishima * Masashi Fujita * Howard Gayle * Marcel Gerrits * Kaveh R. Ghazi * Gerardo E. Gidoni * Stephen Gildea * Daniel Kahn Gillmor * Trond Eivind Glomsrød * J. Ramos Gonçalves - Original Debian packaging * Ángel González * Benjamin Goose * Anderson Goulart * Mike Grant * Hans Grobler * Alain Guibert * Mathieu Guillaume * Henri Häkkinen * Junio C. Hamano - FTP Opie and HTTP digest authentication * YX Hao * Dan Harkless - Original maintainer * Ulf Härnhammar * Friedrich Haubensak * Aaron S. Hawley * Jochen Hein * Tomas Heinrich * Alex Henrie * Heiko Herold - Windows port * Karl Heuer * Masaaki Hirose * Gregor Hoffleit * Hauke Hoffman * David Holman * Stefan Hornburg * Christof Horschitz * Madhusudan Hosaagrahara * Alan Hourihane * Liam R. Howlett * Tomas Hozza - Fedora packaging * Erik Magnus Hulthen * Richard Huveneers * Yosiaki Iida * Anton Ivanov * Alan Jenkins * Jonas Jensen * Jörgen Johansson - Original Amiga port * Lawrence Jones * José Jorge - Mageia packaging * Simon Josefsson * Ander Juaristi Alamos * Christian Jullien * Marko Jurić * Dražen Kačar * Yuriy M. Kaminskiy * Witchakorn Kamolpornwijit * Hack Kampbjørn * Const Kaplinskiy * Evgeny Kapun * Timotej Kapus * Pär Karlsson * Doug Kaufman - Original DOS port * Goran Kezunović * Igor Khristophorov * Robert Kleine * Leon Klingele * Kevin Kofler * Manfred Koizar * Hajime Kojima * Fila Kolodney * Nikolay Kolosov - Current OS/2 port * Mark Korenberg * Michael Kostylev - Current DOS port * Noël Köthe - Current Debian packaging * Alexander Kourakos * Martin Kraemer * Sami Krank * Jay Krell * Chin-yuan Kuo * Florian La Roche * Christian Lackas * Hrvoje Lacko * Carlo Landmeter - Alpine packaging * Charles Lane * Stefano Lattarini * Gregory Lemble * Daniel S. Lewart * Christopher G. Lewis - Windows port * Tony Lewis * Tom Li * Nicolás Lichtmaier - Original Debian packaging * Lin Zhe Min * Miquel Llobet * David D Love * Guohan Lu * Luiz Angelo Daros de Luca * Andreas Ludwig - Current OS/2 port * Alexander V. Lukyanov * Thomas Lußnig - IPv6 support * Sergey Lvov * Cong Ma * Mikael Magnusson * Andre Majorel * Esteban Manchado Velázquez * Mark A. Mankins * Daniel Manrique * Aurélien Marchand * Carlos Martín Nieto * Ivan F. Martinez - Original OS/2 port * Tadeu Martins * Pavel Mateja * Rohit Mathulla * Jakob Matthes * Gordon Matzigkeit * Nikos Mavrogiannopoulos * Rob Mayoff * Frank McCown * Shawn McHorse * Jessica McKellar * Brian McMahon * Peter Meiser * Matthew J. Mellon * Jordan Mendelson * Nicolás Mendoza - Original Amiga port * Nikolay Merinov * Dagobert Michelsen - Solaris packaging * Ted Mielczarek * Mojca Miklavec * Mario Mikočević * Robert Millán Hernández * Jan Minar * Tom Mizutani * Dariusz Mlynarczyk * Josef Moellers * Tim Mooney * Keith Moore * Nikolay Morozov * Adam D. Moss * Simon Munton * Adrien Nader * Charlie Negyesi * Christian Neukirchen * Nguyễn Thái Ngọc Duy * Bill Nottingham * Jeremy Olexa * Maks Orlovich * R. K. Owen * Dirk Paehl - Windows port * Martin Panter * Mathieu Parent * Jim Paris * Kenny Parnell * Rosen Penev * Phil Pennock * Leonid Petrov * Tomislav Petrović * Evgeniy Philippov * Julien Pichon * François Pinard * Simone Piunno * Andrew Pollock * Steve Pothier * Jan Přikryl * Rohan Prinja * Marin Purgar * Vladimír Pýcha * Eneas U de Queiroz * Csaba Ráduly * Dan Razzell * Keith Refson * Manuel Reinhardt * Dave Reisner * Bill Richardson * Adam J. Richter * Tyler Riddle * Tobias Ringström * Jochen Roderburg * Cristian Rodríguez * Juan José Rodríguez * Nico Roeser * Jens Roesner * Antonio Rosella * Lewis G Rosenthal - Current OS/2 port * Christian Rosentreter - Current Amiga port * Peter Rosin * Maciej W. Różycki * Tim Rühsen - Current maintainer * Matthias Rustler - Current Amiga port * Elan Ruusamäe * Leif Ryge * Edward J. Sabol * Heinz Salzmann * Ray Satiro * Remko Scharroo - Fink packaging * Torsten Scheck * Jens Schleusener * Robert Schmidt * Nicolas Schodet * Thorsten Schroteler * Steven Schubiger * Benno Schulenberg * Andreas Schwab * Christian Schwarz - Original Debian packaging * Steven M. Schweda - VMS port * Giuseppe Scrivano - Current maintainer * Matthew Seaman * Christopher Seawood * Beni Serfaty * Darshit Shah - Current maintainer * Jeremy Shapiro * Pranab Shenoy * Jernej Simončič - Windows port * Ville Skyttä * Paul Smedley - Current OS/2 port * Dennis Smit * Brett Smith * Perry Smith * Reza Snowdon * Toomas Soome * Avi Soomirtee * Tage Stabell-Kulø * Philip Stadermann * Michael Stapelberg * Daniel Stenberg - NTLM authentication * Sven Sternberger * Tobias Stoeckmann * Ingo T. Storm * Markus Strasser * Muthu Subramanian * Piotr Sulecki * John Summerfield * Szakacsits Szabolcs * Tom Szilagyi * Hubert Tarasiuk * Marcel Telka * Mike Thomas * Philipp Thomas * Anders Thorsby * Jeffery To * Sašo Tomat * Mauro Tortonesi - Original maintainer * Paul Townsend * John Trengrove * David C. Turner * Andrea Urbani * Håkon Vågsether * Gijs van Tulder * Gisle Vanem - DOS building on DJGPP * Loganaden Velvindron * Nikita Vetrov * Ciprian Vieru * Romain Vimont * Rabin Vincent * Russell Vincent * Velemas Vosak * Jean-Michel Vourgère * Željko Vrba * Tomislav Vujec * Piotr Wajda * Charles G. Waldman * Jeffrey Walton * Douglas E. Wegscheid - Windows port * Florian Weimer * Lars Wendler * Matthew White * Ralf Wildenhues * Joshua David Williams * André Wolski * Benjamin Wolsey * Dale R. Worley * Saint Xavier * Simos Xenitellis * Zhenbo Xu * Zhongxing Xu * Makoto Yamazaki * Anton Yuzhaninov * Jasmin Zainul * Eli Zaretskii * Yousong Zhou * Kristijan Zimmer * Alex Zimnitsky * Xin Zou * Bojan Ždrnja Localization * Pedro Albuquerque * Stéphane Aulery * Jakub Bogusz * Nilgün Belma Bugüner * Milo Casagrande * Felipe Castro * Wanderlei Antonio Cavassin * Abel Cheung * Yuri Chornoivan * Marco Colombo * Helder Correia * Elros Cyriatan * Dominique Delamarre * Anthony Fok * Volkan Gezer * Salvador Gimeno Zanón * Rodolfo Ribeiro Gomes * Jochen Hein * Eugen Hoanca * Aleksandar Jelenak * ZhengYu Ji * Muhammet Kara * Jorma Karvonen * Gábor Kelemen * Petri T. Koistinen * Wojciech Kotwica * Emese Kovács * Yury Kozlov * Tomislav Krznar * Olexander Kunytsa * Jordi Mallach i Pérez * Pavel Maryanov * Roman Maurer * Vedran Miletić * Gintautas Miliauskas * Rongjun Mu * Miroslav Nikolić * Hrvoje Nikšić * Arif Endro Nugroho * Alexander Nyakhaychyk * Daniel Nylander * Mikel Olasagasti Uranga * Gareth Owen * Phan Vĩnh Thịnh * Petr Písař * Erwin Poeze * Luiz Portella * David Prévot * Jan Přikryl * Nicolas Provost * Božidar Putanec * Leandro Regueiro * Carlos E. Robinson M. * Michel Robitaille * Christian Rose * Antonio Rosella * Yassen Roussev * Kevin Scannell * Robert Scheck * Robert Schmidt * Benno Schulenberg * Clytie Siddall * Åka Sikrom * Keld Jørn Simonsen * Toomas Soome * Pál Szász * Hiroshi Takekawa * Jacobo Tarrío Barreiro * Marcel Telka * Trần Ngọc Quân * Göran Uddeborg * Balázs Úr * Jordi Valverde Sivilla * Mingye Wang * Simos Xenitellis * Boyuan Yang * Eli Zaretskii * Andrej Žnidaršič Category:Extras